


*The Promise*

by MICKEYMrsALLEN2



Series: The Promise Series. [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-05-26 22:55:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 20,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6259042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MICKEYMrsALLEN2/pseuds/MICKEYMrsALLEN2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The promise is about Felicity and Tommy Merlyn.</p>
<p>It unlocks a bag of well kept secrets.</p>
<p>Will Tommy and Felicity's love survive, or will some things that are better left in the past, come back to destroy them.</p>
<p>Kind Regards<br/>Mrs Allen</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Betrayal.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is a Flommy story. So if anyone doesnt like this. Please refrain from reading.
> 
> If you love Tommy and Felicity then you in for a lovely ride.
> 
> Hope y'all enjoy.
> 
> Kind Regards  
> Mrs Allen (Micheala)

☆☆☆☆☆Prologue☆☆☆☆☆

 

Felicity looked in the mirror fixing her make up and hair, checking that everything was perfect for a very special day. 

Her third anniversary, since Oliver had proposes,she didn't know what looked ahead for the rest of the night. It was only six o clock. Her fiance Oliver Queen had just said to dress up and be ready at 7:30 Sharp. So here she was getting ready and making herself presentable. 

When she checked the time again it was almost seven, and apparently her husband was right on time. Or be it as it may, his early.

Usually he was still at the gym with Diggle, getting a nice work out, but today he rushed through the house like the devil was hot on his heels. When he was in the bedroom, he didn't even acknowledge her. He walked right past her into the joint closet where they kept all their things.

"Hello. Evening. Are we late or something."said Felicity her tone sounding humerous. When he didn't reply she got suspicious when he didn't reply, only to see him pulling out his traveling suitcase and grabbing as many clothes as he could.

"Oliver. What's going on? You scaring me. Where you going? What are you doing?" Said Felicity.

When she stood infront of him he looked at her, stopped what he was doing and sighed. He looked like he was dreading what he was going to say so he said it anyway.

"Leaving you."said Oliver going back to his packing.

Felicity stepped back, from her fiance and looked at him.

"Leaving me. Leaving me. Oliver what's wrong? I can fix this? Is it me. Are you getting cold feet." Said Felicity.

Oliver zipped up his bags and took them and walked out the room with Felicity following him.

She caught up to him at the door and pulled on his arm. He stopped and looked at her.

"Oliver. Please. Why don't you talk to me?" Said Felicity her voice quivering.

Oliver took her hand from his bicep. And held it for a minute. He looked at the ring on her finger. He then pulled it from her finger and whispered

"Goodbye."

Then he turned his back on her taking his bags and left the house,leaving behind his life, without so much as a word to his fiance.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thanks guys. For the likes and the kudos its awesome that I have so many support. Tonight Arrow my heart will come to and end. So While I'm typing that out.
> 
> Enjoy - 
> 
> Kind Regards  
> Mrs Allen

☆☆☆☆☆☆Chapter 1☆☆☆☆☆☆  
//Seven Years Later//

"Addy. Breakfast is ready." Oliver shouted up the staircase , he then waited for her to reply, before he could turn around, she came rushing down the stairs and jumped into her father's arms.

"Morning daddy. I'm ready. Can I have pancakes this morning with strawberries." Said Addison.

"Sure. I've just got the last batch out. Come have a seat,then we can visit Grammy." Said Oliver as he walked into the kitchen with his daughter in his arms, he placed her down on the barstool. And then shifted around the kitchen getting his daughter her pancakes and added extra strawberries.

While he was chowing on a pancake, Addison looked at her father, with her brows making a frown line.

"Addy. Why are you looking at me like that?" Said Oliver putting his fork down. Oliver couldn't help but smile as his daughter pursed her lips into a pout and then her eyes lit up as she finally got his attention. 

"Daddy. It's carnival weekend. And aunt Thea said I could visit with her and uncle Roy and the baby. Can I please daddy." Said Addy. Bringing out her doey eyes and it reminded him so much of someone. Someone who was once close to him.

"Daddy. What do you say?"Said Addison.

Oliver broke out of his thoughts and smiled. "You can go..." said Oliver laughing as his daughter was squealing in excitement. "But only on one condition." He continued, stopping her happy dance from forming.

"Okay. What must I do? Clean my room. Do the dishes." Said Addison folding her arms. Oliver laughed and pulled his daughter closer to him, "You my darling Addy, are going to the carnival with me, and mommy." Said Oliver.

Addison looked like she was thinking about her father's compromise and then her lips curved into a smile. She squealed and wrapped her arms around her dad's waist and shouted."Yes! Its a deal, daddy."

Oliver smiled and bent down to pick his daughter up and swinged her around and around, singing her favourite song 'Mary Had A Little Lamb.'something her mother sang to her when she was little baby  
***************************************************

 

//Seven Years Later//

"Mom! What's for breakfast?" Said Quinn shouting from the kitchen as his mom was rushing down the stairs with her a backpack and laptop bag hanging from both her hands.

"I don't know Quinny.What do you want? I could make us some scrambled eggs with peanut butter toast. What do you say munchkin." Said Felicity as she moved around the kitchen and started going for the fridge to get some eggs and milk.

"Moooom. I've got school. And Nan said we should visit because she's leaving for London soon. And alsooooo." Said Quinn pouting and playing with the spoon in her breakfast bowl.

Felicity stop whisking the eggs, and looked at her daughter. "Okay. Quinn. What do you want and how much is it going to cost me?" Said Felicity smirking as her daughter faked disbelief.

"Well. Since, I'm your only child and all. Can I please go to the carnival with aunt Sin." Said Quinn holding her hands together as if she was praying to God for help.

Felicity stared at her for a second and then smiled.

"Okay, Quinn. I will give you some money. It's today right. But..." Said Felicity.

Quinn got off her chair and started doing her happy dance. But stopped when she heard her mother pause mid sentence.

"Mooooooom. What do I have to do?" Said Quinn.

Felicity smiled and walked over to her daughter and pulled her daughter into her arms.

"Mommy's going with you. And we going to have fun. Right. Us girls gotta have fun." Said Felicity.

Quinn got over excited and started dancing with her mom without a care for breakfast.  
****************************************************

A/N: Next chapter is the carnival. Enjoy.


	3. The Carnival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So thanks everyone for the comments and enjoy the new chapter.
> 
> I'm trying to add pictures of how the kids look so just bare with me.
> 
> Kind Regards   
> Mrs Allen.

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆Chapter 3☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

 

☆♡☆♡Oliver's P.O.V♡☆♡☆

"Addison hurry up. Your mother is on her way." Said Oliver as he started packing his daughter's backpack, adding her green hoody and scalf to keep her warm in the autumn weather. Just in case it rains like the weather reports had stated early morning.

His daughter came running down the stairs, just as the door bell rang. Signalling that it must be her mother that finally arrived.

Oliver walked to the door, with his daughter hot on his trail, waiting for him to open the door.  
She was jumping up and down,to excited to contain herself. When he finally managed to open the door, Laurel was standing before him, wearing sneakers and plain jeans and a Supergirl t-shirt.

Addison didn't wait for her father to let her mother into the house, she moved past his legs and rushed into her mother's arms.

"Mommy! You home. Welcome back."

Laurel just smiled and hugged her daughter, then she looked up at Oliver and greeted him with a kiss on his cheek.

"Hi Ollie." Said Laurel. "Thanks for inviting me to tag along."

"It's my pleasure. You are her mother. We may not be married or live together, but we are a family. Her family."said Oliver as he stepped aside to let her into the house.

She blushed, and looked down at the bags by her feet and smiled gingerly up at him.  
"Okay, get in here, Il get the bags. Fix her hair." Then both Laurel and Addy giggled as they walked into the house with Oliver dragging suitcases behind him.

Laurel walked into the house, and sat next to her daughter on the couch. She never realised how big the house is. It looked really different.   
"Mommy. Are you listening?" Said Addy, pulling Laurel away from her thoughts.

"Yes my darling. What were you saying?" Said Laurel pulling her daughter closer to her.  
"I said that aunt Thea and Grandma is coming too."said Addison as she laid her head on her mother's chest.

"Yes. My mother decided last minute that she would join us." Said Oliver as he walked into the living room.

"That's fine. We'll have dinner afterwards."said Laurel.

Oliver smiled and looked at his daughter. She looked so happy. Her happiness practically shone through her eyes.

"Addy. Didn't you say your friend from book club is coming too, what her name again?"Said Oliver.  
At the mention of her friend Addison hopped of the couch and smiled. "Her name is Quinn daddy. She's coming today. Her father is a doctor. She said he will be coming home too, he was away for a while. She's so excited. I hope he comes soon." Said Addy taking her bag and then waved at her mother who just smirked at her daughter talking alot.

"I guess its time we leave. Aunt Thea will hate that we late Addy. Let's go Laurel. Take a jacket. It's going to be cold." Said Oliver who grabbed his keys and coat.

They headed to the car and drove off to the carnival.  
***************************************************

☆♡☆♡☆♡Felicity P.O.V☆♡☆♡☆

"Quinn. Are you done yet. We need to leave soon. Daddy said he'd get us there. So we need to hurry." Said Felicity.

"Mommy. I'm done. But I need my bow. Daddy said I could wear it." Said Quinn, walking into the living room wearing a pair of jeans and her small pink converse,and green shirt. She looked too cute for words her hair in a loose ponytail.

" Which one Quinny? Your dad buys you too many. Take the pink one."Said Felicity, grabbing her coat and keys. When Quinn returned with her pink headband with the cute studded bow, she smiled and then motioned for her daughter to follow her to the car.  
"Mommy. Your phone is ringing again."Said Quinn as she got into the back of the car and waited for her mother to finish fastening the seat belt.

When Felicity was done, she took her phone out of her jeans pocket and answered it.  
"Hi honey. We on our way. Quinny just needed her pink bow."  
The person on the other end laughed. And replied."I just finished up in theatre, going to clean up and meet you there. I love you girls. Say hi to my baby for me." Felicity laughed and then said "tell her yourself." Then she handed the phone to Quinn and got into the car and then started the car and drove down the street heading to the carnival.

Quinn smiled at her mother and listened to her father on the phone.

"Yes Daddy. I know daddy. Okay daaaaad. I love you too daddy bug."Said Quinn as she hung up the phone.

"Mommy. Dad says that he wants pizza for dinner and to tell you that we should save him some funnel cakes."said Quinn.

Felicity smiled and just nodded and drove to the Carnival. When they got there, she parked her car in the space near to the entrance and then they got out of the car and walked to the ticket stalls.

When they got there Quinn pulled on her mother's hand. Felicity looked down and asked "what's wrong Quinny. I'm just getting our tickets, we'll go in now." 

"No mommy. Addy is here. With her family. They just walked in." Said Quinn pointing at the little girl who had her hand in her mother's hand and her father's.

So Quinn's friend was here. This was a nice way to meet the little girl Addy talked so much about. Felicity took the tickets and let her daughter lead her over to the girl. When they nears Addy and her family Felicity stopped. She couldnt believe it. It was Oliver. Seven years couldnt wipe her memory of her first love from her brain. He looked exactly like he did seven years ago. A bit more older and also matured and it seemed he was Addy's father.

Felicity pulled Quinn to a halt. "Honey. Let's go grab some funnel cakes for daddy since his on his way. We can meet Addy later okay." Said Felicity as she pulled her daughter into the opposite direction from her friend.

"Okay mom. That's okay. Dad will be so happy." Said Quinn, shrugging at her mother's turn of decision and followed her to the cake stalls.

When they reached the cake stalls Felicity ordered half a dozen Funnel cakes with toppings for Quinn. She then waited for the order, only to bump straight into none other than Thea Queen and Addy.

"Felicity. Oh my God. It is you."Said Thea, looking shocked to see her.

Felicity just smiled and nodded."hi Thea. What brings you here." 

"My niece. Ollie is here, practically the family. What brings you here, you always liked carnivals." Said Thea.

"My daughter. She loves carnivals too. She is here, oh there she is with...Addy." Said Felicity as she saw her daughter walk closer to her with her friend next to her.

"Mommy. This is Addison. My friend and her father, Mr Queen." Said Quiin.

Felicity looked up and saw Oliver stand infront of her. He looked shocked and so did she. This was not good, Moira queen was there too, with none other than Laurel Lance.

Addy and Quinn not sensing the tension smiled and laughed. "Mommy this is Addy's grandma, and her aunt Thea and her mother Mrs Lance." Said Quinn.

Oliver looked shocked at the way the girl adressed Felicity.

"Quinn is your daughter?" Said Oliver.

Felicity looked at them and just nodded.

"We waiting on daddy to come. Mommy grabbed him some funnel cakes. Daddy loves Funnel cakes right mommy." Said Quinn to Addy.

"And where is your father dear."Said Moira in her snobby tone.

"I'm right here." Said Quinn's father.

"Daddy!" Squealed Quinn, leaving her best friend an ran straight into her father's arms. He picked her up and swinged her around, placing kissed all over her face and head.

Felicity smiled and walked towards then, not knowing the Queen Family followed her.

"Hey. Glad you here. I got the order. Just waiting. Quinn's friend from school is here. Addy." Said Felicity. 

When father and daughter turned around, there was and audible gasp from the small crowd, as they looked at Quinn's father.

"Tommy" gasp Oliver. He couldn't believe it. Tommy. His best friend was here. And he was a father and he was Quinn's father. Meaning he was with Felicity. 

He looked at them in disbelief.

"Addy. This is my daddy. Dr Thomas Merlin. And you already know Mommy. Daddy this is Addy and her family." Said Quinn.

Everyone was too stunned to say anything.

Tommy looked at Felicity and then said " Let's get out of here. Quinn. Daddy will take you too the beach later. We leaving." 

Quinn didn't like that one bit. "But daddy. We just got here. Mommy Gots you some cake. Please can we stay." Said Quinn begging her father, looking at her mother to help her.

"Quinn. Daddy had a long day at work. We will go to the beach later. And you can visit your grampy." Said Felicity trying not to look at the Queen Family.

"Tommy. Don't leave. Please. I haven't seen you in a while. Your mother never said you were back. Please stay have dinner with us. You and your uh family." Said Moira not paying Felicity attention.

Tommy shook his head, he didn't want this for his daughter. She didn't know why they couldnt stay, and she started crying.

"Daddy. Please. Just two rides. You promised me." Said Quinn looking her father in his eyes. And yes he was a sucker for her blue eyes. Tommy sighed and just nodded, leaving his daughter to squeal and then ask to be put down as she and Addy walked over to check out the other rides.

Oliver looked at Felicity who moved closer into Tommy's arms. Tommy kissed her and then looked at Moira. "Sure. We'll have dinner. But I'm asking please be civil towards my wife and child. I don't need this from you guys. I'm just here trying to have a nice day with my daughter."Said Tommy then he and Felicity followed into the direction of their daughter.

"Well shit. Tommy has a child. Wow." Said Thea as she too followed them.

"Ollie are you okay. Who was that with Tommy?" Said Laurel.

Oliver looked like he wanted to ignore her, as he stared into the direction Felicity had walked.

"That was my fiance." Said Oliver as he followed into the direction of his daughter.

Leaving Moira and Laurel behind.

***************************************************

A/N: what do ya'll think? Comments much appreciated.


	4. The Carnival Pt2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hi everyone.
> 
> I am so, so sorry. I thought the last two chapters were updated. And when one of my fellow commentors asked when I'd be updating, I checked the chapters and was shocked. I don't know why I keep getting into a mess. 
> 
> And yes every one. There will be a sequel to arrow my heart. I am typing out all chapters on my laptop. I'm really trying to update as many as possible and still keep everyone guessing.
> 
> Thanks to everyone who left those wonderful comments. I love you all.
> 
> I am trying my utmost best to upload pictures with my story but its been difficult without WiFi. Now I know how Felicity (over watch) Smoak feels.
> 
> Here's to all of ya'll who waited long enough for this chapter.
> 
> Lots of love and static lightening hugs  
> Mrs Allen-Queen

A/N: continuation from carnival chapter pt1  
//**Oliver's P.O.V**//

He couldn't help it. The look on his mother's face said everything. He was staring. His best friend was right in front of him, laughing and being funny with his little girl, his daughter. In what bizzare world, did Tommy "Playboy" Merlin have a family. He was a doctor for crying out loud. Seven years and this is what his come up with. Being a freaking doctor, well that shocked Oliver.

Last he heard from Tommy was seven years ago. A month after he left Felicity. He could still remember the look on her face, when he left her, he hurt, the betrayal, the unspoken words, the love that she had for him, now gone, and given to his friend.

His mother has not said anything to him about Tommy getting married, had she known, their parents were always together, the Queens and the Merlyns stuck together like peanut butter to a piece of toast. This is just flippen great.

The one time, where he was suppose to unwind from work and enjoy the day with his daughter, it was just weird. So no one could blame him for staring. Even Thea, who loved Tommy like a brother was shocked. She didn't even know he was married. Let alone to Felicity, his ex-fiance no less.

"Would you mind telling me why you staring at them?" Said Thea, as she came to stand next to her brother, also observing this newfound secret family.

"Thea. I'm not staring at all. I'm just..."said Oliver. Stopping before he said something stupid or irrelevant to his sister, which would only make her question his intentions more so.

" I'm just saying Ollie. If looks could kill, I swear Tommy and Felicity would be six feet under." Thea said with a hint of humour in her tone.

Oliver turned to face her, giving her look, that had her holding up her hands in surrender. Before he could reply, Laurel walked towards them, with Addy and Quinn bouncing around her, holding her hand.

" I think its time for dinner. Since its winter break, I think Addy deserves a huge bowl of mint chip, don't you think so Ollie."said Laurel, winking at him, hinting also that she wanted to leave.

"That's perfect Laurel. Tommy will you be joining us." Moira asked, as Tommy and Felicity walked hand in hand nearing Moira and Laurel.

Tommy looked at Felicity. As if begging her to say no, but she couldn't get word out edge wise.

"Oh c'mon. I'm sure Quinn would love to spend more time with Addison. It's just dinner."said Thea, throwing a toothy grin at Tommy, who was holding onto his daughter.

"Sure. We're going to join, but not for to long, I've got a big open heart surgery tomorrow, and I need to rest, since I'm driving Quinn to summer camp." Said Tommy as he took Quinn's hand in his own, Felicity kneeling down to dress Quinn in her coat.She then nodded at Tommy that they were ready, and then he said "We 'll get you there later this evening. I'm sure my father hasn't planned anything for us. It was nice seeing you laurel. Moira, always a pleasure. Thea, we need to talk, we'll catch up soon, Oliver." When he said Oliver's name he just gave a curt nod led his family to the outside of the carnival grounds, to where Felicity has parked the car. Leaving the Queen Family and Laurel staring at them.

Thea looked at her mother and Oliver, then said  
"Well I'm not okay anymore, Tommy has a child. A beautiful little girl, with Felicity. Felicity Smoak,c'mon how did that happens. Mom you always talking to Mrs Merlyn, did she says anything to you at all."

Moira huffed and started buttoning her coat, gave Thea a look and said "No Thea. Rebecca didn't say anything to me at all. She just said that Tommy went away to med school, that's all. Now let's go. I need to freshen up and get ready for dinner." With that she turned around and followed their security to the car's.

Oliver looked at his mother and then felt his daughter pull on his pants.

"Yes my darling." Said Oliver as he knelt before Addison.

"Can we get ice cream for Quinn too. She's my best friend in the whole world." Said Addison, nodding her head excitingly trying to get her family as psyched up about the concept of ice cream with her friend.

"I don't think so Addy. Quinn's dad will probably buy her some. But that doesnt mean we cannot get some for grandpa. Okay. Now let's go home." Said Laurel, holding out her hand for Addy to take.

Oliver nodded at Laurel, then Thea, himself and Laurel and Addy, walked over to his car.

Not forgetting that he just saw his friend, for the first time in a very long time, he decided that he needed to know more.

He got his Cell phone out of his pocket and dialled a number.

Unknown Person: "Hello."

Oliver: "Hi I need your help. I need info on Felicity Smoak and Thomas Merlyn. Get back to me asap." Then he hung up the phone joining them in the car.

Lots of unwanted thoughts were running through his mind, he just didn't know if he wanted to know the truth or if he will ever get to speak to Felicity, or How he will face tonight's dinner.

This should all be interesting.

\--------------------------(TBC)--------------------------

 

A/N: this is to tide you over until I can upload the other chapters.   
Lots of hearts and Barry Bears


	5. The Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Heeeeeey.
> 
> I'm sorry I skipped updating yesterday. I've got flu and its bugging me alot. So here it is. Another chapter for all, to read.
> 
> I saw that there was a mishap where one of the readers commented that Oliver and Tommy didnt know each others spouse's, that's just not correct. All will be revealed soon. 
> 
> Laurel and Oliver are not married.
> 
> Felicity and Tommy are though.
> 
> In this chapter we'll find out about how Tommy met Felicity and how Oliver even had a daughter in the first place. And we can only guess who will blabber that out.... Yes you guessed right its Thea.
> 
> I hope ya'll enjoy.
> 
> Kind Regards  
> Mrs Allen

*//Chapter 5//*

//*Tommy's P.O.V*//

When the car was parked into the garage, Tommy sat in the car, looking at Felicity, who was staring at him too. Quinn on the other hand was just munching on her ice cream filled waffle cone. She didn't pay much attention to her parents at all, until she saw they were home.

"We home. Yeaaaaah. Can we watch bubble guppies now daddy." Said Quinn as she finished her waffle.

Felicity just smirked and nodded. "Yes, but only for a half and hour okay. We going to dinner with Addisons family okay. So you have to get dressed." Then she looked at Tommy who nodded and started getting out of the car. 

As Felicity helped Quinn out of the car, he stayed back. He just couldn't believe that Oliver had the audacity to invite them to dinner. Moira on the other hand was understandable. But when he saw Laurel with Oliver, and they had a little girl, he couldn't believe it. 

The last he had seen Oliver was on the night of his so called engagement party. Or what should have been one. He had called Felicity, to find out what was happening, and that's how he ended up not speaking to anyone. Felicity had explained the situation, and that wasn't like Oliver. But Tommy had decided that he would leave Startling and start over. Now seven years later, her he was, with a beautiful family. His wife and daughter. And there's nothing in this world that could get him to leave them. Not even his best friend.

So with that thoughts behind him, Tommy entered the house and found a glass of white wine waiting for him, next to a glass of red wine and a cup filled with milk.

He took the glass and drowned it in one go. Felicity certaintly knew him. He put the glass down on the countertop and then walked from the kitchen to the living room where his girls were watching television.

Felicity was sitting with her feet up on the couch , Quinn was laying on top of her mother, her face was on Felicitys chest. Felicity saw him walk in and looked up at him. Holding out her hand for him to join her, but he shook his head. He then sat on the couch opposite them. Looking at his wife and daughter.

Felicity must have caught him staring cause she smiled at him and then moved to get up.

"C'mon Quinn.It's bath time now. Go get yourself something to wear for tonight for dinner, mommy will be right up to run the bath for you." Said Felicity, making Quinn jump up with excitement and ran towards Tommy.

"Will you sing the bath Time song daddy. Pleaaaaase, mommy can't sing it like you do, with the voices."said Quinn grabbing Tommys hand, making him chuckle and pull his daughter in his arms. 

He nodded and with that confirmation, she ran upstairs.

Tommy looked at Felicity and motioned for her to sit next to him, only for him to pull her on top of his lap, making her squeal like a little girl.

"Tommy. Please stop. What wrong honey? Do you really want to go to dinner tonight." She said Kissing him on the cheek. He really loved his wife, and her Faith in him was what kept him sane sometimes.

"I'm fine Felicity. It's just I'm worried. You know how the Queen Family can be. I don't want that for Quinn. She's a Merlyn, and that's already complicated. My dad loves her, she's his grand daughter. My mother definitely dotes on her. This is not what I want for you, or our daughter, this dinner can go either two ways. I just..."said Tommy, only for Felicity to shut him up by kissing him on the lips.

Tommy looked caught of guard and then he to kissed her back, with all the passion he had pent up. Tommy then lifted Felicity in his arms and then turned to place her down on the couch, when Tommy laid down on top of her, she welcomed him with open arms. They had been making out for what seemed like hours, only for their daughter to block them with a full on shreak.

"Daddy! Mommy! Here's a spiderman in my room ." Shouted Quinn from on top of the stairs, making Tommy and Felicity laugh.

"There goes our daughter again. Let's go get ready. You get done, I will bath her and get her ready. Go, I will be ready when you done." Said Tommy. Then he gave Felicity one last kiss and got off her, pulling her to her feet and then led her upstairs to where there daughter was still shreaking about spiders. When they got to Quinn's room, Felicity smiled when she saw the small spider on Quinn's dressing table. Then Tommy moved to try and hit it off, but Quinn stopped him.

"No daddy. Don't kill it. Let him go out the Window to his family."she said making Tommy look at Felicity.

"This is so your daughter Felicity. Remember when you raved on about a mouse in the bathroom. You were five months pregnant and I've never seen you that hormonal. I'm kidding. You were wonderful." Said Tommy. Who could only laugh at Felicitys disbelief.

"Okay. Quinn. Out with the spider and now bath time. Felicity go get ready. Ok. Il handle this." 

Then Tommy went to the bathroom with Quinn hot on his heels and Felicity walking to their bedroom to get herself done.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////

An hour later. Felicity and Tommy were ready and so was Quinn. They looked like the perfect family. Felicity and Tommy shared one last glass of red wine, and then called for Quinn to grab her coat and then led her to the S.U.V parked in the garage.

They got in the car and drove off to Table Salt. 

When they got there, Tommy asked the hostess, to lead them to the Queens table, the hostess nodded and said they could follow her towards the table. When they got to the Queen table, Felicity saw Oliver and his daughter sat next to him, with Laurel sitting next to Thea and Moira Who was accompanied by Roy Harper, Felicity friend.

Tommy pulled out a seat for Felicity next to Thea, and then pulled a chair between them for their daughter, then he was seated next to Roy.

"Addison. Hi. How was your day. Did you finish your project."said Quinn.

"What project?" Ask Laurel, looking at Quinn and Addy.

"Bring your father to work day. Daddy's coming on Monday. And his going to speak about doctors. I want to be a doctor and a president too."said Quinn.

Moira gave a low chuckle, smiling as she drank a sip of her chardonnay, then she said " wow. You overly ambitious for a little girl." 

Felicity lifted her head, from the menu and gave Moira a look and said. "Shes my daughter, and she's a Merlyn. She was born ambitious. If she wants to be president then she will be. What did Malcolm say the last time, Quinn could be president of Merlyn Global."

Tommy sensed Felicitys distain towards Moira and tried to change the subject.

"Quinn, what would you like to eat? Some chips and noodles? Or do you want pasta."said Tommy

"Chips is fine daddy, and chicken strips..mommy can you make pasta for us tomorrow." Quinn said looking at her mother.

Before Felicity could reply, Oliver interrupted her.

"I didn't know you could cook, Felicity. Then again when we were together, you didn't need to cook."said Oliver. 

Tommy looked at Oliver in disbelief.

"Can we just order our food, and catch up please." Said Roy. With that everyone agreed and started placing their orders.

When the food arrived later. Everyone had a quiet dinner, until Oliver started speaking.

"So Tommy, did you know about Logan." Making every one look at Tommy and Felicity.

He grabbed her hand, didn't allow her to speak, Tommy gave Oliver a pissed off look, "Yes. Ollie. I know about Logan." Said Tommy squeezing Felictys hand.

"So, you know that your wife had someone else while you were away for a year, that's cold. How can you allow that, is Quinn even your daughter?" Said Oliver.

That's it, Tommy had enough of Oliver's stupidity, he got up and punched Oliver in the face, making him fall backwards off his chair, only to have his daughter screaming, and so did Addison. The adults in the Resturant all looked around, at them.

"Yes Oliver Quinn is my daughter, and if you want to know about Logan, you should've just asked me. Logan is, or was Quinn's twin brother. He passed away two years after they were born. So thank you, for ruining another dinner, and for reminding my wife and daughter of a loved one they lost. We leaving." Then Tommy took his daughter into his arms and lead Felicity out of Table Salt, leaving the queens again looking at them leaving.  
///////////////////////////////////////////////////

Thea looked at her brother and said."Really Ollie. How could you do it? My God I don't know you anymore. Ever since you found out Sara was pregnant you have not been yourself. And yes. I know Addison is not Laurels daughter. Sara asked you both to look after the baby, cause she was young and couldn't. Don't destroy Tommys family like you about to destroy yours. Felicity loves Tommy can't you see that. Roy lets go." Then she grabbed her bag, and pulled Roy out of his seat and walked out of Table Salt leaving her mother and brother behind to deal with the mess.

Laurel looked at Oliver and stared packing her stuff, "I think that Addison and I will be visiting my dad tonight Ollie. You need to sort yourself out." Then she grabbed her purse and walked out of the Resturant with Addison.

Moira looked at Oliver and said "Now you've done it. Well c'mon let's get you an ice pack, and you can explain this beef you had with Tommy."

Then they too left, and all was forgotten.  
////////////////////////////////////////////////////

A/N: yes that happened. Hope ya'll enjoyed it.


	6. Family Day Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Highlights for upcoming chapter's 
> 
> Thea gets Felicity and her daughter at the park.
> 
> What is Thea up too?
> 
> Tommy meets up with Laurel
> 
> Sara is back?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I'm baaaaaaaack.
> 
> Yes, I have been away for a while. But now I'm back. I'm going on vacation from the 16th onwards. Yes. I will be continuing and writing all the chapters daily until finish this whole story and Arrow my heart will be finished tomorrow. No sequal to that I'm sorry. But we can enjoy Their Very Special Gift, because I'm working on a series. I want my Flash and Arrow team to have happy endings. 
> 
> So here's a chapter.
> 
> Enjoy
> 
> Please check out the links. It will give a clear view of images for my characters.
> 
> Kind Regards  
> Mrs Allen

[Quinn Merlyn](https://za.pinterest.com/pin/574631233680754884) 

[Addison L Queen](https://www.colourbox.com/image/cute-smiling-little-girl-with-long-blond-curly-hair-and-flower-in-her-hands-girl-with-raised-hands-outdoor-full-length-portrait-in-summer-park-on-bright-sunny-day-child-in-green-grass-field-image-12118639)

 

A/N: Links are of the girls, haven't perfected how to add the pictures yet.

 

Chapter 6

 

Felicity stood in Front of the bathroom mirror, standing straight, holding a blue couture dress in front of her body.

 

The dress looked amazing. Tommy had gotten it for her, right after Quinn had mentioned that her mother needed to buy a beautiful dress, and Tommy had agreed, telling Felicity that he would take her out on his night off, they would have Dinner, and they would have one night to themselves without Quinn for once.

 

As she hung the dress on the hook by the mirror, Quinn walked into the bathroom.

 

"Mommy. Are you done yet? Dad says breakfast is ready, and I really reeeeeally want to go to the park with you."Quinn said stressing out her frustrations, making felicity giggle.

 

"Quinn. I am just getting my shoes. Go down, tell your dad to add lots of berries okay. I'll be right down sweety." Felicity said moving closer to her daughter kissing her on her forehead and shooeing her out of the bathroom.

 

Felicity then closed the bathroom door, and then started dressing herself.

 

She wore simple black jeggings, with a loose fitted t-shirt and her trainers. Deciding that she might as well get in some exercise while Quiin enjoys her playtime.

 

Ever since Quinn was three and discovered what dogs were, she always liked the outdoors. More like her father, then her mother. Tommy took Quinn camping when she turned five. Promising Felicity that their daughter would be okay. But when they ended up at home, five hours later due to the rain, they decided that camping was best left for Summer or Spring than for Autumn.

 

When Felicity was done brushing her teeth and dressing. She left the bathroom and walked downstairs, to join her husband and daughter.

 

She found them at the breakfast bar. They were seated next to each other, eating their pancakes and enjoying their banter.

 

She walked into the kitchen and stood behind Tommy, placing both her arms around his shoulders. Kissing his head. Then she moved and kissed his cheek and then he turned his face slightly to the left and accepted her kiss. 

 

Quinn made a gagging noise and drank her Orange juice. "Ewww. Can't I eat my breakfast in peace. Mommy sit down and eat. The pancakes are getting cold, and I really want to go to the park." She said motioning to her mother's plate.

 

Tommy smirked and kissed Felicity once more, and then pats her butt and whispers "Nice."

 

Felicity  looked over her shoulder, wiggling her butt and winks at Tommy, then takes a seat next to their daughter to enjoy breakfast.

 

With that Felicity ate her pancakes and eggs, while Tommy and Quinn talks about medicine and studies.

 

Felicity loves her family. The life she created with Tommy is amazing. At first when she was sceptical, but as she got to know him and dared to go into a relationship with him, she was at ease, the familiarity of being around him and his family was scary at first. But now eight years later, she loves him with every fibre of her being.

 

Oliver was back. Felicity hated that he could still rile her up. He just had a way of getting under her skin. Yes there was chemistry, there always will be, but now, after what he did, she was so sure that she would forgive him, only to find out that his got a daughter, with Laurel. Same age as her daughter. Could it be that he had a conceived a child with Laurel while with her. After the way he walked out on her, Felicity wasn't sure what to believe or what to expect, but her feeling towards him has never changed, she still completely despised him.

 

Felicity sat chasing food around her plate, when her daughter stood in front of her with a mini back pack  filled with lunch and fruit.

 

"Mommy. I'm done. Daddy, tell mom to hurry."Quinn said as she started zipping up her bag, and munching on some grapes from her mothers plate.

 

Felicity looked at Tommy who had his medical kit with him and a briefcase.

 

"Where you going handsome?" Felicity said as she got up from her seat, and placed the plate in the sink. Tommy had already filled Felicity's gym bag with bottles of water, and also made sure to pack an asthma pump for Quinn.

 

"Okay you ladies are done. I'm going to be at a conference call all day, page me, or call me if anything's wrong okay. I love you. Enjoy the park." Tommy said. Moving over to kiss and hug his little girl, then to Felicity who stood at the door, he pulled her into his arms and took her lips in for a kiss.

 

She moved away, Tommy followed, kissing her again, until his pager signalled that he had an appointment.

 

They both let out a sigh and said their goodbyes, Felicity lead Quinn to the Toyota Terios that was parked in front of the house. She strapped her into the seat in the back, and then packed the bags on the car floor, and closed the door.

 

She got into the drivers seat, and strapped herself in, and started the car, and drove out of the driveway and straight onto the highway to the park.

 

"Music mommy, please can we listen to One Direction." Quinn said as she was fidgeting on her tablet.

 

"Quinn. Are we doing this again?" Felicity said, her tone sounding soft  as she spoke to her daughter.

 

Quinn looked up from her tablet, and looked at her mom's eyes through the review mirror.

 

"Mommy. Don't you just wanna live while you young...Nananananana...or we could just sing You and me got a while lotta hisssssstory..."Quinn started singing random one direction songs.

 

Felicity shook her head and said "Quinnnnn. Stop. I miss it when you were Listening to Mozart or Beethoven. Grandpa will be socked."

 

"Mooooooooom! Please just one song..." She said throwing her mom puppy dog eyes.

 

Felicity smiled and said "Fine, one song. We almost at the park anyway."

 

Quinn started clapping her hands excitingly and shreaked when One Direction blasted the radio in the car.

 

Felicity could just smile, and sing along with her daughter as they sang the songs, which ended up being half of the album.

 

\---------------------------

 

 

Thea sat in the sitting room of the Lance house. She waited for her niece to get ready.

 

Laurel had taken Addison home with her last night after a disastrous dinner.

 

Tommy had kids. Twins to be exact. She still couldn't get over the fact, that Oliver, her big brother, the one she looked up too, would bring up Tommy's son so callously. How could he do it. Was it because Felicity, the love of his life was with his ex best friend. Or was it because of the lies, that kept lovers away from each other or secrets that would tear families apart.

 

Laurel walked into the room, she had a mini back pack in her one hand and a denim jacket in the other.

 

"Thea. Hi. Sorry we took so long. Addy, decided she wanted to binge on Suits. I don't blame her, law gets me every time. But anyway, how's Ollie doing?" Laurel asked as she placed the bag and jacket on the couch.

 

"Uh...his Okay. I'm sorry Laurel. Last night wasn't the best... I wouldn't want that for Addy or Quinn." Thea said.

 

Laurel gave Thea a sceptical look and smiled then took Thea's hands in hers and said "Its okay. I'm fine Thea. I know some part of Oliver will always love Felicity. I know, its Tommy that shocked me. His married. Tommy Merlyn settled down, that's a first. His got a beautiful little girl. It breaks my heart that they lost their son, so early on." 

 

Before Thea could reply, Addison walked into the room and rushed to her aunts side.

 

"I'm ready aunt Thea. Let's go. Thanks Mommy. See you later." Addison said as she got her bag and jacket, waiting patiently for her aunt.

 

Thea stood up and said "I guess we off then. Laurel we'll talk later okay. Don't worry." Then she took hold of  her nieces hand and led her out the door.

 

Meanwhile in the car, Thea and Addison has a conversation about clothing and fashion, but at the back of Thea's mind, she was wondering what was the actual reason Laurel was shocked.

Did she still have feelings for Tommy. If she did, its much to late now.

Tommy was married and he had a family who he loved, and who in returned adored him.

She might not have spent alot of time with Tommy and Felicity together, but from the look of things they were pretty much in love, she could only hope that, it was enough to last, because if anything Oliver looked like he was up to something.

 

She then had an idea.

 

"Addison. When is the school play again?" She asked her niece.

 

"Next week Monday. It's out winter musical. I'm playing a Queen. Of course." Addison said smiling at her aunt who replied with a grin "Of course."

 

"And Quinn will be the fairy. Isn't it great. I have tickets if you want to come with uncle Roy." Addison said.

 

"Thats great darling. Let's just see what happens okay." Thea said while formulating a plan, then continued driving and talking to her niece.

\--------------------------TBC------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is Thea up too?
> 
> Could laurel still be in love with Tommy? 
> 
> Could Felicty still have feelings for Oliver.
> 
> Stay tuned for my next chapter,becAuse all shall be revealed soon.
> 
> Mistakes are all mine.  
> Gramatical errors are all mine.
> 
> I just hope ya'll loved this. Will be updating daily from now onwards
> 
> PEACE. LOVE. HAPPINESS.


	7. Meet and Greets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy meets up with Laurel.
> 
> Thea spots Felicity.
> 
> Sara's Back?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thank you so much, hope you all enjoyed that previous chapter.
> 
> Yes I will answer all your questions soon okay.
> 
> I've implemented that in this new chapter that some secrets will come out.
> 
> As I've mentioned the summary, Sara will be back... do we know why? Hopefully I shall reveal it soon.
> 
> Enjoy this chapter. I will add a bonus chapter or two.
> 
> Kind Regards  
> Mrs Allen.

 

 

Addison is the blonde because Oliver and Sara have fair colour hair.

Quinn Smoak is the brunette because Felicity and Tommy both have dark hair.

 

 

 

Chapter 7 : Meets and Greets

 

Thea parked her car in the parking space, next to a Toyota Terios, which had an emerald colour sprayed to it.

 

She got out of the car and locked her door. She then waited for her neice to get out the car, before she grabbed the backpack and blanket.

They had arrived at Starling Park in style. Both girls were wearing rompers. Addison was wearing a blue one with white polkerdots while Thea wore a plain black one, with a pair of gold sandles.

 

"Come aunty Thea. Let's go feed the birds." Addison said and grabbed hold of her aunts hand, pulling her into the direction of the park.

They soon found a nice spot under a tree, Thea laid the blanket down on the floor and sat down on it, then Addison took out her paint set and started painting on a mini book pad.

 

"What do you think aunty Thea? Does this look like mommy?" She asked as she turned the pad around to show Thea the drawing she made.

 

Thea's eyes bulged out a bit, she looked at the stunned and took the pad in her hands to take a closer book.

"Addy. This is not Laurel. Your mother doesn't have blonde hair." Thea said as she handed the pad back to neice.

"I know. But This is not Laurel. This is aunt Sara. She's my mom. I heard mommy and daddy arguing one night and daddy said that mommy is not my mommy. So now I'm painting my mommy. Do you know her aunt Thea?" Addison said as she continued to complete her drawings.

 

Thea took a breath and said "Huh... yes I did...I mean I do. You know what, let's just enjoy the park. Go play on the swing set. I will keep your painting." Thea said taking Addy's things and placing it next to her to dry. Then she motioned for Addy to go play.

 

When Addison rushed off to the play park set, she took out her tablet and checked some updates and scrolled to check texts from Roy.

Then someone stood next to Thea. "Hello. Excuse me lady, do you know Addy?" The little girl said.

 

Thea looked up from her phone and saw Quinn Merlyn standing in front of her.

 

"Hi Quinn." Thea said as she looked around for Felicity, but she didn't spot her, she looked back to Quinn and smiled "Where's you mom?" She asked.

Quinn waved and said "Mom is by the pond talking to dad. Where's Addy?" Quinn asked looking nervous 

 

"Shes at the play sets, why don't we go to find your mom, and ask if you allowed to hang out okay." Thea said as she got uo from her blanket and followed Quinn.

 

"Okay. You Thea, Addy's aunt right. That's so cool. I have aunts too, not like aunts aunts, moms an only child but I've got aunt Iris, and aunt Caitlin and I've got Lois, she's amazing. Did you know uncle Clark is like daddy's best friend, how cool is that." She said making Thea laugh. Quinn really is an exact replica of Felicity. So Thea followed the little girl to where her mother was.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

 

Tommy walked into St Walkers hospital. He then was directed to the conference room, he was here to discuss his plans for the cancer association committee.

 

He sat down and opened his case, taking out his papers and placing them on the table looking, then he opened a bottle of water and perused through his notes.

He was so lost in his notes, that he didn't even hear the door open. When the person took a seat next to him, he looked up and saw Laurel. 

She looked immaculate. Her sharp black dress, with a hint of blue shade too it. Her hair is perfectly curled and looked amazing. She always did look amazing [Laurel Lance](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/fa/12/0e/fa120e98b1e0f9391ff5e72007e0b666.jpg). She always looked smart. 

She opened her briefcase and smiled at him.

"Hello Tommy."She Said

Tommy looked at her and nodded.

"Laurel. Hi. What are you doing here?" He said as he looked at her. 

Tommy and Laurel had started dating way before Oliver met Felicity. They were each others first loves. A part of him would always love her. As a friend and a close love of his life, but he had a family now, he moved on. His got a wife and a wonderful little girl, and he would'nt exchange that for anything in the world.

"How are you Tommy? I had no idea you would be here today, I wanted to call to apologise for last night, I'm sorry about the loss of your son." Laurel said, sounding sincere, she put her hand over his left one, where she felt his wedding ring, she looked at the simple wedding band, and smiled then took her hand off his.

 

"It's okay. It's been years since he passed. I just don't like bringing it up around Felicity, its hard on her, and Quinn. Logan had an asthma attack at home, so Felicity was there, he passed away when the paramedics got to the house."Tommy said wiping a tear from his cheek.

"I'm sorry, its painful to talk about right now. Let's just..." before Laurel could continue Tommys phone rang.

 

It was Felicity she Skype called him. He then apologised to Laurel and took the call.

 

Tommy: Hi honey. How's the park.?

Quinn: Daddy... Daaaaaad look at me.

Tommy saw Quinn with the ducks, throwing slices of bread instead of little bits. 

Laurel could hear Felicity telling her daughter to chop the bread up instead, and the little girl squealed and screamed for her dad.

Tommy laughed and waved at her.

Felicity: "We having a great time, wish you were here honey. Kick ass in your meeting.

Tommy: I love you girls. Enjoy. We'll talk at lunch. And  Quinn don't eat alot of ice cream okay. love you.

Quinn and Felicity : Love Yoooooooou. Then hung up the call.

 

Tommy looked to Laurel and said "Sorry. They just like to wish me good luck before a big meeting. How's your daughter? Addison. She looks exactly like a little Sara."

Laurel gasped and said "Thats because she is Sara's daughter. I cant explain. How about we meet up later and i explain."

 

Tommy looked very shocked. He actually had no idea what to say.

So he just said "Wow. That explains alot about Oliver's behaviour back then. We can talk about it later okay. Lets get this meeting over with."

Then they took out extra papers as other doctors started filling up the room.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

¤¤Starling Train Station¤¤

The train had arrived in time. Sara collected her bags and got out of the train, pulling her luggage towards the exit.

She got into a cab and took her Cell phone from her pocket and dialed.

"Hello."

"Hi. It's me. I just arrived, got a cab. Meet me at Orchid Bay. Come alone please." Sara said then she hung up the phone and laid her head down against the seat. She scrolled through her photo albums and looked at a picture of a little girl with pig tails.

"I'm coming home little girl. Mommy's coming home."

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So that happened. Hope ya'll enjoyed that. Bonus chapter comes soon.
> 
> *Wink Wink*


	8. Lunch Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy's got lunch plans, but with whom?
> 
> His family or his ex lover.
> 
> Sara's Back... and she will stop at nothing to get her daughter back... whatever the cost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: OlicityFn thanks for the comments. You've been so invested in this story that I'm driven by you and so many of my readers to start uploading twice on a daily basis.
> 
> So many questions are unanswered yes... and so many things still hidden. Let's just say that Quinn and Addy are the same age. Conceived months apart. But the same age.
> 
> Lots of things need to be revealed, but one things for sure. Quinn is Tommy's daughter. There's no way in heck that I'm splitting them up... I love them to much. But that doesnt mean there won't be someone or something's that will try to force their family apart.
> 
> But I cant say to much. Keep reading.
> 
> I love you all.
> 
> Kind Regards  
> Mrs Allen

CHAPTER TEXT

LUNCH DATES??????

Tommy finished his meeting earlier than he expected. Laurel had been a big help as he and many other doctors were finalizing deals regarding the hospital's here in Starling.

Some of the members didn't approve the methods of clinical studies, while some decided to take risks.

That's why Tommy decided that he would come up with a plan on how to support people with low incomes affordable medical care. He just needed to figure out how many sponsors he would need.

 

His parents for one would love to donate, as would his wife. He needed the Queen name since they had so much pol over the people here, Tommy decided that it was high time he had a sat down with his old family friends.

He packed his case and took out his phone.

 

          Honey something's come up

           Get you at home. 

                     Xx Tommy

 

He texted Felicity letting her know he would be late for lunch. He looked over at where Laurel was waiting for him and decided he would postpone the lunch he had with his family until later.

"You coming." Laurel asked as she stood by the door waiting for him.

He nodded and followed her out the door.

His phone vibrated, it was a text from his wife.

                Hope everything's okay

                Quinn misses you.

                 I miss you.

                 See you. Love you.

He smiled as he read her text. Of course his daughter would miss him, he promised he would play ball with her today. Hopefully when he gets this meeting over with he could go back to his family and have a nice day out with them.

 

They ended up going to Big Belly Burger. A place where they could eat and talk and not worry about people who know them would see them.

They ordered burgers and fried with choc vanilla milkshakes and waited for their food to come.

Laurel didn't know what to say. Tommy was quiet. He didn't talk much, neither did she. What could she say. Hi Tommy, I left you for your best friend, because my sister was knocked up and couldn't look after her own kid.

So she started with "What do you want to know?"

Tommy looked at her and said "I don't know Laurel. You spring some shit on me about Addy not being your kid, she's Sara's. How did that happen?"

Laurel stayed quiet for a minute, contemplating her answer, she had no idea Tommy would ask her what happened. If only he knew what really happened that night. Would his choices have been different,would hers have been different. Some how she doubted that he would trade his family for going back on time to change that night seven years ago.

"Sara was pregnant. I don't know how it happened, but she came to me that night. The night we were suppose to leave. She begged me to stay, to take the baby. She asked me, because she wasn't well then, she was messed up. And I couldn't leave her like that." Laurel said as she wringed her hands together, as if remembering that night, as if she was living it all over again.

"What about Ollie?" He asked. "How is he involved?"

Laurel took a deep breathe and said "He's Addison's father. He stepped up, he is her father. That's all I can tell you Tommy. It's not my story to tell."

"Laurel. How can I understand, when you lied to me. Oliver lied to Felicity. You both lied. Laurel I was ready to start a new life with you, I was prepared to marry you. Why didn't you just tell me?" Tommy asked looking hurt and not wanting to hear her answer. 

He knew back then, that laurel still had feelings for Oliver, even though she was with him. Now that they were back in Starling, he fears that old wounds might open up for Felicity, that is not something his afraid of. 

She married him. She loved him. She started a family with him, and he would be damned if Oliver or Laurel messed with that bond.

"Yes Tommy. We lied. So what, you still left. With Felicity no less. How did that happen? Laurel asked crossing her arms under her breast, lifting her chin and waiting for his answer.

"Yes I left with Felicity. I found her at their place, crying her eyes out. She told me what Oliver did. He broke it off with her. We both left. You hurt us. So you don't have the right to judge either one of us. We married. We have a family. You know what. Instead of listening to you, I should be home with my wife and daughter. Lunch is on me."  Tommy said as he threw a few wads of cash on the table, grabbed his briefcase, and turned to leave the diner.

Laurel sat back and looked at Tommy. He wasn't the same person he was back then, that Tommy was wild and fierce and a play boy.

Now this new Tommy. Yes he was fierce, he has fire, but something changed him. He was a husband now, a father, something she always thought would be shared with her, clearly she was mistaken.

Her phone beeped.

She check it.

It was Moira Queen.

      

                    Sara's in town. Get Addy. I will keep you posted. Call Oliver. ASAP.

That text made Laurel worried. Why would her sister be back. And why did she have to get Addison. 

If Sara was back, then that meant only one thing. She wants her daughter back.

Laurel quickly pocketed her Cell phone and grabbed her purse and rushed out of the diner.

》》》》》》》》《《《《《《《《《

ORCHID BAY.

Sara sat on the bench. Her head covered deep under a hood.

She wore her usual black clothing. Jeans, t-shirt and lace up boots. If anyone took a look at her, they would think she was a thief or a homeless person.

But deep inside she knew what she was, she was someone on the run. Someone who needed help, and she had returned home to get that help.

After finding out that Tommy and Felicity was home, she decided to make her move. It was now or never.

She heard the footsteps from behind her and didn't even blink an eye or turn around. She knew who it was. The person walked around and sat down beside her on the bench.

"Hello, Sara. What are you doing here?"

Sara looked up and answered "You know exactly why I'm here Felicity."

Felicity stared at her friend for a minute and said "You back for good or are you here to stir up trouble."

Sara laughed and said "I'm here for my daughter. You might know her. Addison. She's my daughter."

Felicity unzipped her bag and said "Sara. Addison is with Laurel and Oliver. She's fine. I promise you. I made you that promise years ago, that as long as you stay away from my daughter yours would be fine."

The  Sara chuckled again. "Does Oliver know about your promise. I heard you married Tommy."

Felicity flinched at the mention of Oliver, and her husband in the same sentence.

"They stole my daughter away from me. Felicity, they coming for Quinn. And that's why I'm here. You have to warn Tommy before its to late." Sara said. Then she took out a manila folder and handed it over to Felicity.

"Sara. Please." Felicity begged as Sara got up and hugged her one last time, then she walked away

Felicity held the file in her hands, it was shaking, she had never felt this scared in her whole life. Dropping Quinn off at home with the baby sitter was something she had never done.  
Now she was even more afraid that it was her worst mistake, leaving her daughter alone, unprotected. She had to leave. If Sara was in town that could only mean her words rang true and that the girls were in danger.

Felicity hid the folder in her bag, and took out he Cell phone. She dialed the only one, she knew would be able to help.

"Hello. Felicity are you okay?"

Felicity took a deep breathe and said "Malcolm. I need your help. Someone's after Tommy and Quinn."  
》》》》》》》》》》《《《《《《《《《《《

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Now thats something you readers didn't see coming. Right. Nice twist or bad twist?
> 
> all errors are mine. Holla if some things not right an I shall fix it.
> 
> Hope y'all enjoy  
> Stay tuned for bonus chapters.
> 
> #ForTheLoveOfSpeed


	9. Something's coming.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something's coming.
> 
> Who could it be.
> 
> What could happen in the 24 hours that made Sara return.
> 
> Find out in this chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Not going to say much.
> 
> Any Questions pertaining these two chapters will be answered soon.
> 
> Comment and ask your questions.
> 
> I'm all for explaining my story.

Chapter Text.

 

Felicity rushed home, placed her bags on the kitchen table and took out the folder Sara had given her an hour ago.

She looked around looking for Tommy. " Honey, are you here?"

She waited for a few seconds and when no one answered, she reopened the file.

She pulled out some photos from the folder.

It was of her and Tommy and Quinn. They were at the park. Some of them are when Tommy picked Quinn up from school. But the last one was a picture where their faces were slashed out and had been torn apart and stapled back together.

"Oh God." Felicity gasped, someone was really after them, and she didn't know how much longer she could protect her husband and daughter.

With Sara back in town, it only proved that she really had to figure out what she would have to do, to protect her family.

The front door opened, Felicty heard the footsteps and then her heart dropped when she heard her daughter rushing down the hall shouting.

"Mommy. We home." Quinn shouted, as she finally arrived at the kitchen.

Felicity quickly grabbed all the pictures and placed them into the folder again, and braced herself for her family.

"There you are. I've missed you guys so much." Felicity said, as she opened her arms for her daughter.

She hugged her, held her tight in her arms, kissed her hair, and breathed in her scent.

Tommy looked at them and smiled.

"Hi. You here. We were waiting for you. Felicity are you okay?" He asked her, noticing the tears that ran down her cheek.

Felicity just held Quinn and cried. She cried and that in turn made Quinn freak out.

Tommy took action and said "Quinn. Honey. Go up to your room okay. Get your homework done. Mommy's not feeling so well. We'll be up soon."

She nodded and kissed her mother's cheek. "Feel better soon mommy. I love you." Then she walked out of the room, stopping with each step she took , just to check on her mother. Then she left the room when Felicity nodded.

Tommy turned around and looked at Felicity and said "What's going on Felicity?"  
She got up from the floor and walked into his arms. Placing her head on his chest and inhaled his scent.

"Tommy. I don't know what to do. Sara is back. She's back. And she brought a whole mess with her."

Tommy froze. Sara was back. When did that happen.

"Shes back back. Felicity, Quinn... she's back for her daughter. She's back for Addison, and if she's back for Addison, that means they're back. The league is back."  
Felicity nodded and held onto Tommy tight. She didn't know what to say to her husband. He already knew. How could he know. About the league about her past life. How could he have found out.

"Yes. The league is back. And we need to figure out what we going to do, to get Quinn to safety." Said a new comer. 

Tommy turned around and spotted his father standing in the doorways. He had luggage with him, and not luggage as if he just landed, no Malcolm Merlin had luggage for a safe house.

"Dad. What are you doing here?" Tommy asked, as he handed Felicity a napkin to wipe her tear stained face.

"I'm here, to protect my granddaughter. Quinn is a Merlyn. Addison is a Queen. Ra's is after them, that's not something I'm comfortable with. Felicity, don't worry. Go upstairs, pack Quinn up, we need to hurry." Malcolm nodded at her, then turned to Tommy and motioned for him to let Felicity go, so they could discuss things.

When Felicity left the kitchen, Malcolm stood against the cabinet and folded his arms.

"Tommy, you know what this means, you going to have to leave your wife and daughter." He said.

Tommy looked at his father is utter disbelief. 

"I don't agree, no. I'm not leaving them again. No. I can't leave Quinn. I left the last time, Logan died. Our son died. I'm not leaving my family again." Tommy said shaking his head and walking around.

Then they heard a scream from upstairs.

Malcolm grabbed a gun, and followed Tommy out the kitchen up the stairs.

When they got there, Felicity was on the floor, by Quinn's bed hugging her blanket, screaming and crying, while looking at a note.

Tommy noticed that Quinn wasn't in her bedroom, the room."Felicity, where is Quinn?" He asked checking around the room.

Felicity handed him a note. She couldn't speak. She didn't know what to say. Her heart was breaking and she couldn't breathe.

Tommy checked the note and it said.

If you want your daughter  
Bring me mine.  
Tell Sara I'm coming.

 

You know who it is.

Tommy didn't know what to say. He handed the note over to his father, and bent down on the floor to pick Felicity up. He held her in his arms while she cried. 

"We getting her back, Felicity. I promise you. Dads calling the police. Don't worry. Our girls strong she will be back with us soon." He whispered into her hair as he consoled her.

Police came and gone, questions were asked and answered, but there was one thing they didn't know, it was that Sara was hiding by the house, waiting, bidding her time, so she could sneak in past the guard's to get to Felicity.

When the time came, she got in through the back door, she stood in the living room and that's when Tommy spotted her.

"You did this." He said pointing at her, "It's all your fault, that we in this mess."

Sara looked at him, and then at Felicity.

"Lissy. I'm so so sorry. I didn't know he was going to kidnap Quinn. He's coming after me and Addison. He wants to hurt me. Ra's hates me for what happened to his daughter,now he wants to take it out on Addison and Quinn." Sara said as she paced the living room.

Tommy had no idea why Sara was here, or why someone who was after her would be after his daughter.

"Quinn. Why is he after Quinn?" He asked.

That's when Felicity spoke up.

"He's after Quinn because of me. I collected the evidence to help Sara many years ago. He wants revenge. And now our baby is out there, she's alone. Gosh Sara,have you called Laurel. They need to protect Addison." Felicity said as she got up and took hold of Sara,stopping her pacing, looking at her with so much fear in her eyes.

"It's to late for that." Oliver said as he walked into the room holding a note in his hands.

Tommy read the note, that Oliver passed to him.

If you want your daughter  
Alive. Get me 20 million.  
By tomorrow. Or both the Merlyn kid and your daughter dies.

"I want to know what the he'll is going on. Why is Felicity involved in this? Sara I thought you trusted me." Oliver asked Sara.

"My daughter was kidnapped by some psycho, whose out to get both me and Sara. That's how I'm involved." Felicity said, moving to Tommy, who was keeping his hands fisted, not wanting to pound Oliver in the face.

Oliver looked shocked,one minute his facing Felicity and his best friend and now his in their living room, discovering things he thought was buried years ago.

"You told her. You told them. Sara, what the hell? Ra's has Addison and his got Quinn. What the hell is he after?" Oliver asked, clearly pissed.

"I don't know who the fuck you think you are Queen,to barge into my house and rant on Sara. My daughter's life is on the line, so don't you dare come mess this up." Tommy said, he was pissed off too , he took a step towards Oliver, but Felicity held him back.

"He's after the evidence. That's why I'm back. I'm collecting it, from Felicity." Sara said.

Everyone turned to Felicity, who was stunned.

"Sara. I don't have it anymore. The day Tommy and I left Starling City to leave for Chicago, I handed it over to Malcolm." She said.

Sara cupped her forehead on her left hand.

"Oh God Felicity, we just lost our leverage against that bastard. I won't be able to prove he killed his own daughter." Sara sat down on the couch and covered her face in her hands.

Just then Laurel walked in her tear stained face said it all.

"I just got a call from Moira. Ollie, what's going on?" She then walked over and saw Sara on the opposite side looking at her.

"Sara. What are you doing here? Where's Addison? What have you done?" Laurel screamed at Sara.

Moira walked into the room, she was standing behind Laurel. Waiting for an answer.

"They've been kidnapped. Both Quinn and Addison."  
"What do you mean kidnapped? By whom?" Moira asked.

Sara looked at her and said "It's none of your business Mrs Queen. This concerns us, the parents, I don't have time for your publicity stunts. Laurel, call dad, we going to need his help."  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Somewhere , in an old warehouse, The League had occupied a space in Starling. Holding two girls captive.

The girls sat next to each other.  
Scared, alone and hungry.

They looked up as Ra's neared them, he frightened them. His dark clothes looked like something out of a batman movie.

"Dont worry, I'm not going to hurt you." Ra's said to them, as he knelt in front of them, handing them each a sandwich and a bottle of juice.

"I'm allergic to nuts, I can't eat that." Quinn said, pouting as she threw the sandwich on the floor.

Ra's laughed and said "You are your mother's daughter. Miss Merlyn. And you girl, are you allergic to nuts." He asked Addison,who had her head down.

She shook her head and whispered "I want to go home. Where's my family?"

"Your family is looking for you. Don't worry, they will see you soon." Ra's got up and motioned for his armed guard's to procure another sandwich, one that was not PB and J.

When the girls were left alone, Quinn looked at Addison and said "Dont worry, my mommy will find us, she's good with computer's. See my watch, its a smart wearable, from my uncle Ray. It's also a tracking device. They will be here soon. I promise you Addy. You will see your mommy soon."  
Then she hugged her best friend and handed her the sandwich, not before smelling it and checking it.  
》》》》》》》》《《《《《《《

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So that happened. I don't know if everyone loved where I'm going with this story. But let me know. Love ya'll.


	10. Through the looking glass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Are secrets better kept hidden, or will some just escape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
>  
> 
> A/N: Thank you for all the wonderful comments, and the kudo's I love you all.
> 
> I know some things are not clear yet and it wil be soon. The story is almost at its end. Let's just hope, I don't mess it up with my writers block.
> 
> All the error and wrongs are truly mine.
> 
> Firstly let me just say that ratings will change with this chapter and so forth.
> 
> Violence, and kidnappings I know some people don't like things like that, me neither, but this is needed for the outcome I want for the ending.
> 
> So enjoy this rivitng chapter. Or so I hope.
> 
> Kind Regards   
> Mrs Allen (Micheala)

*//(Through the looking glass)//*

The Promise Chapter.

Oliver sat down in the living room. He was comforting Laurel, who had been distraught that Addison had been kidnapped.

So here he was, waiting on the police for feedback, in his best friends house, staring at his ex-fiance. How messed up is this situation.

Felicity and Tommy came in with trays of food and drink. Sara soon followed. They placed it on the long table in the far corner of the living room, she actually looked more intuned with this housewife thing, then he would've imagined.

She made a plate for her and Tommy, and they were having an intense conversation with Sara, clearly he and laurel were missing out.

"What you guys talking about?" He asked as he moved away from Laurel,to get a plate of food for them. He looked at Tommy, who was holding Felicitys hand, Sara was the one who answered.

"This doesn't concern you Ollie." She said, stressing out the fact that he was being nosy.

"Really. How is this not my business? My daughter was kidnapped, you could've at least keep me informed." He said while packing pastries and sandwiches on the plate.

"Oh, your daughter now is it. I told you too keep her safe. I found out that you left Felicity that night. She was suppose to know that Addsion would be living with you." Sara said.

That's when Laurel got up and said "You one to talk Sara. You should've stayed away, she's not your daughter. She's ours, we've been her parents for eight years. So don't you dare come be some damn saint."

Both Felicity and Tommy looked shocked. Clearly this had been a long planned thing, which didn't involve either one of them.

"Can you two just shut up. My daughter is out there, Sara's child is out there, we don't have time for all this drama." Said Felicity, clearly frustrated by all the arguments.

"You one to talk, you smack in the middle of it, miss perfect. Look how clearly you bounced from Ollie to Tommy."Laurel said as she folded her arms.

"Laurel!" Tommy, Sara and Oliver shouted.

Tommy held Felicity back, not sure what she was going to do.

"I've had it up to here, with all this shit about Oliver. Yes we were engaged, been there done that. I'm a married women, Tommy and I started a family. I love him. My daughter is out there, and I will be damned if you interfere in this case in any damn way." She said, moving away from Tommy and took her phone and tablet, then when she reached the door, she turned around and said.

"Now get the hell outta my house. I don't want your shit, I don't need this shit." Then she turned back around and strode out of the room,to the staircase, leaving Tommy and Sara staring at Laurel and Oliver.

"See what you did, the last thing we all need is this. Get out of our home. Felicity is right, we don't need this place tainted." Tommy said motioning to the door.

Laurel grabbed her purse, and said "Fine. Screw you Tommy, let's go Ollie." But Oliver didn't move, he stood there, looking at Tommy. His best friend in life. How could he have missed this. Tommy was protective of his little family. He was a grown man. Tommy who partied with him, was now kicking him out of his home, how had he lost touch with his best friend.

"Ollie. Just go. I will ask my dad to keep you posted." Said Sara, standing in front of him.

"I know she's not my daughter, but she has been since you gave birth to her, I'm sorry, for what you going through. Keep me informed." He said and got his jacket, and followed Laurel out the house.

Sara turned around to Tommy and said "Get Felicity, we need to come up with a plan fast."

They both scrambled and got out maps and stuff and placed it on the coffee table, checking out coordinates, but what they didn't know was that Oliver was standing on the outside, he had come back because Laurel had forgotten her scarve. 

Something was up. He knew it. He just had to figure out what it was, and find his daughter.

When he got to the car, Laurel asked him about the scarve, and he just replied "They didn't want to let me in. Let's go, I'm dropping you off at your parents, I'm going home" he said.

"To do what?" Laurel replied.

"I'm going to find out where the kidnappers are keeping Addison. I'm going to call in a favour, from my military friend." He said and that somehow appeased Laurel, and she didn't ask anymore questions after his answer.

 

(*Abandoned warehouse in Starling*)

Ra's stood in front of the two little girls in front of him. They were fast asleep. He didn't want to do this. Sara had been the one he wanted to hurt, and the Blonde. He needed to figure out a way to get the information back, and he knew just how to get it.

He dialled a number on his phone and waited for the person to answer.

"Mr Queen. I believe its time, you and I had a little talk." He said.

"Where is my daughter? You son of a bitch." Oliver screamed into his phone.

"Firstly, this is no way to talk to the person holding your daughter hostage. As I've said in my note. I want money, and I want that drive, get it to me, and your daughter goes free." Ra's said, hinting that he knew what Oliver most cared about. That's how, he knew he'd get his cash and the drive from that spectacled blonde.

"What about Quinn? Why don't you send her home to her family?" Oliver asked.

"Because, Mr Queen, not everyone gets their happy endings. You know that, isn't she the daughter of your best friend and your ex-fiance." Ra's asked Oliver the question knowing he could rile him up. "You have eight hours to get me what I want, or il be sending you limbs."

"If you hurt then, you sonofa..." Oliver screamed but Ra's had already cut the call.

He looked at the girls and smiled.

"One of you will be reunited with your family soon. I just don't know which one yet." He turned around and left the room and locked it shut again.

Quinn woke up as Ra's left the room, she woke Addison up too, and said "Addy, you need to listen to me carefully. We getting you out of here. See that small escape." She said pointing the small fire escape on the far east wall. Addison nodded, pulling her jacket even tighter over her body.

"We in a basement or a warehouse. I've got a pin in my I'm going to try to unlock it okay."

Addison looked at Quinn, her eyes bugging out, she whispered "Quinn. You can't do this, the man will hurt us. We need to wait for our parents."

Quinn got up from the bed, and spotted a small butter knife on the run down cupboard.

She took it and stacked a few crates under her so she could reach the barrier, then used the knife to try opening the bar nailed to the window opening. After trying a few times, the nails budged, she took the bar off slowly, and exhaled.

She turned and motioned for Addison to join her.

"Addy. Come quick. You can fit through here. You need to run and get help." Quinn said showing her the tight exit, that she had just opened for the girl.

"Quinn. I can't. I can't leave you." Addison said as she looked out the window.

"Addy. Look at me. You have to get help. I promised I'd get you out of here, now will you promise to get help." Quinn asked.

Addison nodded. Then Quinn laced her fingers and held it out, 'Come, we don't have much time." Then she lifted Addison through the window.

When she was finally out, she turned around and looked at Quinn.

"Quinn. You can come with me. Please don't stay here." Addison begged her.

But she just shook her head. 

"Go! Addison,run!" She shouted, alerting the other guards, who spotted Addison on the outside.

Addison ran as fast as she could, the guards tried dragging Quinn away from the window, but she held tight, she kept holding on, until Addison had ran from sight.

Ra's strode into the room a few minutes later.

"What the hell have you done you foolish girl?" He asked.

The guards had then filled him in and he was fuming.

"You better pray that your parents gather up the money, because if they don't, your sacrifice would be for nothing, you foolish girl." He said then motioned for all the guards to leave the room.

He stopped by the door and said "No food for you. You will suffer, because we only have peanut butter. Night night." Then left the room.

Quinn curled herself up in the bed and cried. "I hope you safe Addy. Find me mommy, please find me." Then she dozed off.

》》》》》》》》》》》》《《《《《《《《《《

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry it was so sort. 
> 
> Q and A's accepted as comments, I will answer as quickly as I can.
> 
> Before I head back to work I'm finishing up 3 of my stories.
> 
> Arrow My Heart.
> 
> The Promise
> 
> Their Very Special Gift.
> 
> Don't worry. It's not goodbyes, il be writing and posting the sequels and throw in some hints lol.
> 
> Hope this chapter was enjoyed.


	11. Addison's Escape.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something's are better left in the past.
> 
> Will Quinn be found in time.
> 
> What really happened to break Olicity apart?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: hey. I'm sorry. I have been late with posts I've been experiencing writers block and I've lost a dear relative. 
> 
> Some of this chapters things has been revealed, but the true things will be revealed in the next two chapters as flashbacks. I hope you enjoy this chapter, poured my heart out.
> 
> Enjoy.
> 
> Kind Regards  
> Mrs Allen

The Promise

Addison’s escape.

 

Chapter 11

 

Run. Run. As fast as she could. She was running. It seemed like she was running for miles, she was trying her best, but it seemed she was to tired to keep running. All hopes would be shattered. 

That’s how Addison got to a stand still. Quinn had begged her to find help, forsaking her own life, risking herself, by letting Addison go free.

How could she do that, How could someone so young, be so selfless. 

Addison continued down the narrow path that she was walking, it was to dark. She needed to At least find a phone, or help, then she realized that her grandfather Quentin was only a few blocks away. She could run into the station and beg them to help Quinn, before its to late.

 

She walked a few more blocks and reached the SCPD block, her stomach hurt, she hadn’t had a drink of water over her lips for several hours. Her head was reeling, something was wrong, but could she really afford to give up, to let Quinn suffer another minute longer. ‘No’, she thought ‘I have to get you help’ 

Addison didn’t know how, but she made it to the front door of the department and waddled in, tired, drained, literally exhausted. 

She looked around the place, it was full to the brim, officers were busy working, she was to busy to notice that one of the officers had asked how she could help, but the only thing Addison could get out was “Help.” Then she faded into the darkness that was closing in on her.

Officers hustled around, the one officer asked her partner to call the medics, while she checked the girls pulse. 

Quentin walked out of his office and looked at his staff, he saw them formed in a circle one of the officers on the ground checking someone, when he neared them he asked “Okay. What’s going on here? Well some one better...oh my God is that my granddaughter... call the medics, move it move it.”

He knelt down to check if she was breathing, when he was sure she was he looked up and told his old partner Dt.Hilton “Call Laurel. Call Queen. Tell them to meet me at Starling Gen. It’s personal.”

When the ambulance finally came, they strapped Addison to the gurney, and got her secured in the van, Quentin then motioned for them to go and he would follow.

 

QUEEN MANSION.

 

Oliver was pacing his bedroom. When he dropped laurel at home, he drove straight home.  
He didn't know what to do. He had no idea who had his daughter.

He also had no clue how he was going to get all that money together, without Tommy them knowing.

 

He walked to his closet, and checked through the boxes that he stored his shoes in, the green box he selected was a big box. It was a box that held memories. Memories that were better left kept locked behind safe doors.

He sat down on his bed. Contemplating whether to open the box, or to leave it close, and locked forever. He took a deep breath and opened the box. He looked inside, and found a ring, along with a note. The ring. The very one he had ripped from Felicity’s hand seven years ago.

He looked at the princess cut emerald ring, it was worth a lot of money. Could he really sell this ring, sell a part of his soul, the very heart of him. 

He then placed it one side and took out a picture, it was a picture of the two of them, when he had asked her to marry him, he took her away for a weekend, they ended up in coast city, that’s how they got the picture. 

Someone in the street took the picture, happy that love still existed, and wanted to capture the moment, a teardrop fell from his cheek, staining the picture, he took a deep breath and placed the picture with the ring.

 

He looked back in the box, and took out the paper, it was a wrinkled piece of paper, the letter he had found two days after he walked out on Felicity the night of their anniversary. 

 

Dear Oliver  
I don’t know what to say. What you did last night, hurt me.  
You broke my heart. I don’t know what, and I don’t know why you  
Changed your mind. I thought you were ready for this, I thought you  
Loved me. I loved you. I still do. I won’t stay and watch you walk out again.  
I will always love you Oliver. But I won’t stick around, I’m leaving, if you want to follow me, meet me in two days, by Starling Orchid Bay. Where you asked me to marry you, if you not there, then I will leave, and never return.  
Yours always and forever   
Felicity

 

Once he was done reading, for the first time he wept. He was crying. He'd lost the love of his life, his best friend hated him, and his daughter was missing, it felt like he had no one anymore. He never met Felicity that night, he had been there, looking at her, she was perfect, but he had to let her go, that is why he turned around and let her walk out his life. 

 

He folded the piece of paper, as he placed it along with the ring and picture back in the box, he closed it and placed it aside, when suddenly his phone rang. Quentin Lance. Calling him this time of the night.

 

“Detective. Is there any news?” he sounded hopeful. It was his daughter, he had to at least have Faith in the SAPD.

“Mr Queen. It’s detective Hilton. We need you to come to Starling General.” The Detective said.

“Why are you calling? What’s wrong? Is he okay.” Oliver asked frantically.

“Sir. It’s your daughter. She's at the hospital, she’s okay. Just in shock, and she wants her parents.” He said.

Oliver jumped up, letting the box fall, he grabbed his coat and ran out of his room.

“I’m on my way. I’m calling her mother, keep me posted.” He hung up and rushed downstairs and to find his Sara in his house.

“Sara, what are you doing here?” he asked.

“I’m here to talk, but you in a hurry, where you off too?” Sara asked him, folding her arms.

 

“Sara I don't have time for you, follow me if you want, your father called, Addy is at the hospital, so I don’t have time. Let’s go.” He said and grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her out with him. 

He told his security to lockup, and then he got into his suv and so did Sara.

They drove out of his driveway, straight on the highway to Starling General. 

“They found Addy. Is she okay. What about Quinn?” she asked Oliver.

He didn’t know what to tell her.

He only wanted to hear about his daughter, he didn’t even ask about that little girl. 

Not because he didn’t want to, but because he had been shocked and frantic for information.

 

“I don’t know Sara. We’ll find out when we get there.” Oliver said. Then he drove off in silence, no one said a word. 

 

Felicity and Tommy’s place.

 

Tommy stood in the doorway. Sara had just left, his father had left. So it was just him and Felicity in the house.

 

It was much to quiet. Felicity was laying in bed curled up with Quinn’s favourite pillow.

She looked so small, and vulnerable. It hasn’t been that long since she was taken, the night was almost over, it was dark, and misty. 

The Windows already fogged up. She must’ve heard him enter the room, because she lifted her head, and looked into his direction. 

 

“Come to bed. You look tired. There’s nothing we can do. I have systems running. Tommy, Quinn wouldn’t want you to beat yourself up, you need some rest.” She said and held her hand out to him. 

 

He accepted her offer and kicked off his shoes, and his pants. He left his t-shirt on, and got in next to her. She then cuddled against him, and sighed. He closed his arms around her and held her close to him.

 

“She’ll be home soon. I promise you felicity. Our daughter will be safe.” He said, he placed a kiss on her head, and then fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Any and all questions will be accepted and answered as soon as I can.
> 
> Love ya'll.


	12. No Place Like Home.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Synopsis:
> 
> Addison is home.
> 
> Tommy and Oliver have a huge fight.
> 
> Felicity is left to deal with her daughter still being missing.
> 
> A new ransom arrives, but the truth remains whose going to pay it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I know I know...I've been slacking. I'm trying my best, but I've got writers block.   
> To many things going on in my head right now. But I really should start getting back on track. And I will. This week. 
> 
> I wanna finish up the lead stories like:
> 
> The promise  
> Arrow my heart  
> Their very special gift.
> 
> Those three will be finished up soon.  
> While the rest of my stories like Hunting for a Queen, that takes time. I need to get into character for that chapter. Hopefully everything will sort itself out this month. 
> 
> I've got new ideas for my stories. Its going to be a whole series. Hopefully by the end of June I will be done with all of this Fics.
> 
> Hope you enjoy.
> 
> Btw: I miss all the kudos and comments.
> 
> Kind Regards  
> Mrs Allen

Chapter Text :Home is where the heart is.

Felicity woke up the next day to her phone ringing excessively. The alarm clock has been beeping whole morning.  
Its been past six a.m and it was time for work. Tommy was still asleep. He has his arms around her waist. Cuddling close to her. He mustve heard the alarm, because he too woke and started groaning.

"Can you please shut that thing off?" He said as he rubbed his face. It was filled with sleep and marks of the pillow on his cheek. She turned around in his arms and laid her head on his chest.

"Morning. I need to get ready. My phone and yours has been ringing. I've got a call from your father but its just a reminder for us to meet up for lunch." Felicity said as she placed a kiss on Tommys pectoral, and then she moved to get up, her phone rang again. She picked it up and it turned out to be Sara.

 

"Sara, hey. What's wrong? You what....she's where.... Oh I'll be right there. Yes me and Tommy." Felcity jumped up from the bed and pulled on Tommy's shirt.

He looked at her, and then asked "Felicity...what's going on? Did Sara find something? What is it?" 

Felicity stood infront of him, between his legs, he was sitting on the edge of the bed. He was looking up at her, waiting for her answer.

"Its Addison. She escaped. She's in the hospital. Tommy, Quinn is not with her. My baby, our daughter, she is still in the clutches of that mad man. We need to get to the hospital. She will tell us what happened." Felicity then pulled Tommy to her and hugged him. They were parent who were sitting duck.

Their daughter was still missing. She was still in the clutches of Ra's Al Ghul. They had to figure out a way to rescue her. Tommy got up and lead Felicity to the bathroom, he started the shower, and then undressed her of the shirt she was wearing. They got in the shower and just stood there, letting the water clean them up.

"Felcity, I made you a promise. We getting our daughter back. You need to keep hope." Tommy said and then they showered, and went back into the room to get dressed.

Felicity got dressed, she wore a black skinny jeans, with a white and black stripped shirt, her blue leather jacket, and her blue heels. She also wore her black bag, with her laptop in a case. She then comb her hair to the back and made it a messy bun.

Tommy got dressed plainly today. Jeans and a grey henley tshirt. He got his wallet and his watch then followed Felicity out the room. He grabbed his keys in the kitchen and looked at Felicity. "Do you want me to make you a quick cup of coffee or should we just grab some on the go. Starbucks. I owe you."

Felicity shrugged. Tommy was really trying. She actually tried to speak, but he could see that she was heartbroken. Their daughter still being missing didn't help. Its not fair, but they were doing everything they could to rescue her. 

He followed her to the car and drove off to the nearest Coffee shop, and grabbed a to-go large cup of Mocha Latte, double shot and also two breakfast burito's for the both of them.

They then drove off to the hospital. Tommy was not currently on call, but he still could go inside and give an examination.

When they arrived at Starling Gen. Tommy spotted Oliver in the private waiting room, along with Laurel and Sara, Dt.Lance was also present.

Oliver looked up and looked at Felicity, then he got up and stood infront of Tommy and said "Hi. I know we not talking, and after last night, can you please just go in there and check on my daughter. Please Tommy."

Oliver begged. He was actually begging his best friend for his help. Felicity looked at Tommy and nodded. "Go check on her. I will stay with Sara. Make sure she's okay. Her parents need to see her." She then pecked him on the lips and let him go.

Sara stood up and hugged Felicity. She was crying. "I'm sorry Felicity. I'm so, so sorry for getting you into this mess." She continued to sob.

Laurel was just throwing a disgusted glance and Sara and Felicity. Standing next to Oliver, Laurel then said "What are you doing here? I know Tommy is a doctor, but what are you doing here? She's my daughter."

Sara looked up and said "Your daughter. She's not your daughter Laurel. She's mine. Not yours. Yes, you got to play family with Ollie, but this Is my daughter we talking about. Felicity is here, because she's my friend, she was looking out for Addison all her life, she just had no idea that Addison was a Queen. So shut up and stay back."

Tommy came out just then, in a white coat and scrubs. He had a folder in his hands, and walked up to them and said "She's okay. A little dehydrated, we got her started on fluids, she's a bit shaken, you guys can come in, after Felicity and Sara. She's asking for the two of you." He said motioning for the two of them to follow him.

Oliver stopped him and said "What! Sara I get, but why Felicity...why can't I go in to see my daughter?" He asked his anger radiating from him.

Tommy stood between Oliver and Felicity and said "My wife needs to be there. Addison asked for her to come, concerning our daughter. Now you can wait outside, because right now we don't need this shit from you, cause our daughter is still missing." Tommy shouted the last part making everyone in the private room look at him.

Felicity pulled him by his hand and said "Tommy, its okay. Let's just get this over with cause we need to find our daughter." Then they followed Sara into the hospital room.

Sara entered first and saw Addison laying on the bed, looking back at them. She held her arms open and said "Mom."   
Sara gasped. Addison called her mom for the first time. She actually acknowledged that Sara was her mom.

Sara moved closed to her and hugged her daughter tightly in her arms.

"Oh my beautiful little Addy. Are you okay?" Sara asked her.

"I'm okay. Quinn helped me escape. She picked a lock, and she let me climb through the window. The bad man came back, and she told me to run, and he pulled her away, she couldn't get out with me." Addison started to cry, as Sara comforted her.

"Do you know where she is?" Sara asked.

Addison shook her head. "I don't know, I can't remember, but she said her mommy can find her. Can you find her Mrs Felicity?" Addison looked at Felicity expectantly, as if waiting for her to answer.

"I'm not sure. You need to tell me what happen Addy. How did Quinn say I can find her?" Felicity asked as she neared the hospital bed.

For the first time she looked at the little girl, and saw that the little girl is fragile, and she also saw the frightened look in the little girls face, a look that she was so afraid would be on her daughters face, if they ever found her in time.

"Quinn has a watch. She called it a smart wearable. She also said it was a gift from her uncle Ray. She said you can find her like that." Addison said.

Before Felicity could say something, the door opened and in rushed Oliver and Laurel. They ran straight to Addison and hugged her.

This was what she wanted. She wanted her daughter back, in her arms where she could protect her.

"Can you find Quinn?" Addison asked, her head overlooking her fathers shoulder.

"I can try. I promise you Addison I will find her." Felicity said as she turned to Tommy and motioned for him to go out the door.

They stood outside, and Dt.Lance and Sara joined them.

"Can you find here Felicity?" Dt.Lance asked her. 

Sara knew that Felicity could do it. The problem was, can they get to her in time to protect her from any harm that may come to her when they rescue her.

"I'm going to track her chip in the watch. I'm so glad you have your daughter back Sara. Now I'm asking you to rescue mine. We going to need all the help we can get." Felicity said.

Tommy moved behind her and hugged her to him.

"And help is what you will get." Someone behind them said.

When everyone turned around, Sara gasped, this couldn't be true. She had to be dreaming.  
This could not be true.

"Nyssa." She muttered.

"Yes. Sara, its me lallie..." Nyssa whispered.

Felicity was shocked. "Nyssa, what are you doing here? I thought we had a deal. You promised." 

Tommy was shocked. He hasn't seen Nyssa, since six years ago when his daughter was born and she'd come to them because she was in trouble. He had helped her the best way he could.

"I'm here to repay the favour. You have helped me and now I'm here to help you save your daughter. I know where they holding her." Nyssa said.

Sara didn't say anything. She just looked at Nyssa, who just stood one sided, with her all black uniform and her long black boots.

She smiled at them and motioned for them to take a seat.

"Felicity, you need to do a search, check out the location. Tommy call Malcolm, we going to need his help. Dt.Lance you need to get your sqaud ready, we will figure this out. Sara, can I talk to you." Sara then nodded and followed her out the private room to the coffee area.

"Sara, I don't know what to say, I should have called you." Nyssa said.

Sara just shook her head "We can talk about that later. I want you to meet Addison. She's my daughter."

Nyssa nodded and said "I'm glad you okay Sara, both of you."

Sara just nodded, took Nyssa's hand and led her back into the hospital.

Both of them in their own thoughts, didn't notice that someone was watching them.

The person pulled out his phone and snapped a picture, then dialled a number and waited for the person on the other end to pick up the call.

"Hello."

"Its me. She's back. Second part of the plan is set in motion. Call the Merlyn family. Its time to raise the randsom fee. I'm thinking 5Million now."

"Okay. Will do, boss man."

They hung up and the person stood outside on the roof.

"You won't know what's coming for you, until its to late. I will get you back."

**************************************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hope you guys enjoy this.
> 
> Questions accepted.
> 
> Kudos appreciated.
> 
> And followers I love ya'll for sticking by me.
> 
> This story is coming to an end. But fear not, I'm thinking of a sequal.
> 
> Enjoy.


	13. Compound Lockdown!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Synopsis:
> 
> Whose sending the randsom notes?
> 
> Will we finally find out who kidnapped Quinn, and also why someone is after them.
> 
> Stay tuned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey. I'm back. Thanks so much for your lovely comments. I'm glad all of you have missed this story. 
> 
> Tonight we find out a few things,
> 
> I'm going to have a sitdown with Sara and Felicity.
> 
> Tommy figures out a few things about Laurel, and Detective Lance is finally on to something.
> 
> Please enjoy another chapter.
> 
> Kind Regards  
> Mrs Allen

Chapter Text: Compound Lockdown.

 

Tommy and Felicity finally arrived at home.  
Its about two in the afternoon, and Sara had stayed at the hospital with her daughter. Tommy had been down ever since.

He sat down on the couch, and looked at the scatter cushion that stared at him from the opposite couch.

It was Quinn, she was smiling her big toothy grin when she was two years old. Felicity had gotten it at a fabric shop and also asked the seamstresses to print the pictures on the different cushions.

Currently there were seven cushions of Quinn. One for each year. Rebecca, his mother had thought that Felicity was going overboard, but both Tommy and Malcolm had agreed, because they were happy that they had a little girl to spoil after losing Quinn's twin Logan.

It had been a tough time for the family, Felicity had hardly left the bedroom, let alone the house. Tommy had been sleeping in the guest bedroom, he left Felicity alone, so she could get over the loss of their son. It has broken the whole family.

Even Malcolm. Who had been sure that it wasn't an accident. He had blamed himself for what happened, but it was just an accident, or so the police had ruled it out.

Felicity sat on the couch next to him, she placed her chin on his shoulder, and hugged him to her. She smiled as she spotted the pillows he was staring at so intently.

"Do you remember pillow number four? We couldn't get her to sit still for that picture. Your father had to bribe her with ice cream, for her to smile for the picture." Felicity said.

Tommy let out a huffed chuckle. 

"She just wanted her berries. I had to take her to get froyo that whole week." Tommy said as he was remebering the trips he had with his daughter.

"I miss her, Tommy. Why can't we get her home? Nyssa has helped with the searches. We sitting duck, while our daughter is god knows where...I can't lose another child Tommy. I can't lose my baby." Felicity then started bawling her eyes out.

Tommy placed his arms around her, he too was feeling very emotional. So they just sat on the couch, crying and praying for their daughter to be safe.

The front door opened, and in walked Rebecca Merlyn. She had a suitcase with her.

"Don't tell me you forgot? I'm going to be staying with you guys for the remainder of the investigation. We need to find my granddaughter. Tommy my bags are in the car, get them for me please honey." She then left her suitcase by the lobby and walked into the living room, she sat down next to Felicity and pulled her into her arms. 

She was mothering Felicity, and if Tommy was honest, he really missed his mother and being around her. When Quinn and Logan were born, they hardly saw her, and him being a doctor made it even hard to see his parents.

Although the twins were always at their grandparents place, and they loved it. Felicity loved his parents. At first when Malcolm and Rebecca found out that Tommy was married they were shocked to hear that it was his best friends ex fiance. But in time they, they came to love and adore her, and years later their children too.

"Malcolm is on his way dear. I believe they have some information. We just have too..." Before Rebecca could continue her sentence, Nyssa rushed into the room.

"Felicity, Tommy. Sit. I have information. Your searches came in. We found Quinn, or at least the warehouse. Dt.Lance is on his way. We need you to track the wereabouts. Can you track it?" Nyssa asked.

Felicity looked taken aback.

She looked into the bag beside her, got her laptop out and started checking on her laptop the searches she had gone through earlier.

Tommy sat down next to her. Everyone was staring at the screen, when a weird sound was made over the laptop.

First there was a huge noise, and then the blurred screen stopped and infront of the screen was Quinn.

She was frightened.

Her face was red. Her eyes were red, her face was tear stained, and she was also crying. 

Felicity shreaked. 

Tommy was stunned he didn't know what to say.

Rebecca gasped.

Nyssa stared at the screen and muttered "S.O.B"

On the screen, Quinn was looking around, she was terrified. She was shaking her head. As if begging the kidnappers to leave her alone.

Then there were words being typed on the screen.

 

How much does your daughters life mean to you?   
How long before she suffocates?  
Stop tracking me.  
My demands  
R5Mil. Dropped at 10PM. Exchange Building

Then a hand moved out of nowhere, and removed the cloth from Quinn's mouth.

"Mommy. Find me Please. Daddy, please find me. I'm at...." Then the screen blurred again and the video ended.

"Nooooooo! Quinn! Pleaaaaase." Felicity was screaming, trying to get the video back online, trying to search for it, but it was to late. She got frustrated and threw the laptop aside.

"Felicity. Its okay. She's okay. I'm so so sorry baby."Tommy said.

That was when Malcolm walked into the house.

"I found them. Nyssa I'm going to need your help. Let's go. Dt Lance is already circling the place." He said as he grabbed the laptop from the couch.

"I'm going with you."Felicity announced.

"No! You not going Felicity." Malcolm said.

"She's my daughter. I need to be there for her. She needs me." Felicity screamed.

"Felicity let the police do their job." Rebecca said in a calming tone of voice.

"I can't not do anything. She's our daughter Tommy. She needs us." Felicity begged.

"Okay. But we will wait in the van. Promise me you will not do anything Lissy." Tommy asked Felicity, moving to grab her coat that was thrown on the opposite couch.

She nodded and said "Lead the way." Then followed Nyssa and Malcolm out the house.

Rebecca then stood by the door and said "Please come back safe. Bring her home."

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Meanwhile at the abandon warehouse.

"The randsom is sent. Tonight we will be rich."

"Oh please, don't be cocky. I know the Merlyn's and I know the Queens. We might have let the Queen kid go, but they will stop at nothing to find this little twit." Said an unknown person, over the phone.

"What can I say? I've always been a team player. But not this time. I'm in this for myself. The Merlyns and the Queens won't know what hit them."

What the two people didn't notice was Quinn.

She was busy with the cords on her wrist. Trying to untie it. And she was halfway there. Soon she would be out of this place. Her parents will find her, soon she will be free.  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> À/N: I know,I know, its a bit rushed, but I've got to bonus chapters that is coming out tomorrow.
> 
> By Friday this will be completed and on to the sequal.
> 
> Hopefully I stay on schedule.


	14. A Life worth forgiving.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How much is the life of an innocent child worth?
> 
> Let's find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thanks for all the comments. I loooooove you all.
> 
> This chapter is going to be long...
> 
> I've got something of a shock in this chapter...I hope it will all be well...
> 
> I also hope that this is going to be the best chapter yet.
> 
> Please bare with me.
> 
> I've got a load of things happening.
> 
> But this just is my day to update.
> 
> Stay Calm and enjoy.
> 
> Kind Regards  
> Mrs Allen

Chapter Text : Homecoming.

*//Abandoned warehouse//*

Quinn sat quietly on the bed, in the filthy dusty room. The humid air not exactly fit for breathing. The window blocked out to her eyes.

She was shivering. Clinging to the blanket, that a lady who was part of the syndicate had given her earlier.

Her watch kept beeping. She looked at it, and saw an encrypted message on it.

*//Mommys coming//*

Quinn smiled. It was only a matter of fact that her parents were coming soon. They found her. Thank god. She was going home.

The bedroom door opened and in walked a lady with a tray of food.

"Here you go. Breakfast is ready. Its not much, but you will enjoy this." The lady said.

She looked around Felicity's age, and Quinn couldn't help but smile at the lady.

"Thank you." Quinn said looking down at the tray, then she spotted the milk and her face drained. 

"What's wrong sweet heart?" The lady asked "you can tell me. I won't hurt you."

Quinn then said "I'm lactose intolerant." Then she cowered back under the blanket.

"Oh...oh... Sorry. Can you atleast eat some toast?" The lady asked super nice. Spreading some jam on the dried toast instead of butter.

"My mom always makes me scrambled eggs." Quinn said to the women who just smiled.

"Well your momma aint here." A unknown man said as he walked into the room with a boy who was next to him.

The little boy, probably around Quinn's age, she assumed, he was cowering behind the man who was holding his back pack.

"Little miss Merlyn, this is going to be your friend for the time being. Share the food, this is all you going to get. Lydi, come outside for a moment." The man said to the lady.

She followed him out and closed the door behind her, leaving Quinn with the boy who was still standing far by the door.

 

"Are you cold? You could share my blanket." Quinn said as she showed the boy the blanket she had.

He looked up and gave a snort. "I'm not cold. You keep it, Quinn." 

Quinn gasped. "Lo...Logan? Is that you?"

"How do you know my name?" The boy asked.

"I don't know if you remember me. I'm Quinn. Your sister. We twins." Quinn said, hoping that the boy could atleast remember her. She got out of the bed and walked to him.

She remember him, he still looks the same.

His blue eyes exactly like their fathers, his hair dark brown like their fathers, he looks like a mini version of Tommy.

He folded his arms and said "I don't have a twin, you don't look like me. I have no family. That punked dude kidnapped me."

Quinn was shocked. All along her brother was alive. Everything she had been told was a lie. He was alive. Did her family know, Logan her twin was alive.

She did the only thing she could, she ran to him and hugged him.

"Oh Logan, I've missed you. You my big brother. Dad's going to be so happy, and mom oh don't get me started on her, she's going to cry... I'm so glad you back." They continued hugging and Logan just stood still letting Quinn indulged in her reunion.

"Are you really my sister?" Logan asked skeptically.

Quinn just nodded her head, "Yes, well I think so. You look just like my brother."

"Oh. Maybe we not even family at all." Logan said moving away from Quinn and walking to the bed to grab some toast.

"Oh you family alright. Happy family reunion. I belive you've met your twin brother Quinn." The first guy who had kidnapped Addy said.

"Why are you doing this?" Quinn asked.

Logan moved infront of her, clearly taking a protective stance infront of her.

"Well here's the thing girly. You are rich kids...and me well I'm just a normal guy, who lost a lot to your mommy and daddy, so we going to get some money." The guy said.

 

"Let us go... Leave my sister alone." Logan shouted.

The guy laughed and said "Really? Now she's your sister, up until a hour ago you didn't have family, now you wanna come play the good brother. Now shut up!" Then the guy walked out and slammed the door shut, and locked it from the outside.

 

"What are we going to do?" Logan asked to Quinn.

"Nothing. Mommy's coming to get us. And so will pops." Quinn said firmly

"Okay." Logan said. He then joined Quinn by the bed and ate some of the toast.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Starling Hospital.

Sara sat by her daughters bedside, running her hands through her hair. She was so beautiful. Her blonde hair reminded her so much of her own. Golden as the rays of the sun.

 

"Sara! What are you doing here?" Laurel asked, throwing her bag on the chair.

Addison woke up and looked at her mother.

"Mommy!" She shouted, holding her arms out to her mother.

 

Laurel ran to her daughters bedside. She took her daughter in her arms and held her close.

"I've missed you my sweety." Laurel said

 

Oliver walked in, and her eyes literally lit up.

She was bouncing up, and held out her other hand for her father.

"Daddy! Come hug me. I missed you." Addison said, when Oliver walked over to her and then picked her up into his arms and hugged her tight.

 

Sara stood in the background. Clearly feeling a little left out, when Addison looked up and spotted Sara.

 

"You want a hug too Momma Sara." Addison said to Sara.

 

Laurel just grunted and then said "Your aunt Sara has got to go."

But Addison shook her head and said "But she's my mom too." And held her arms out to Sara.

"Its fine Sara." Oliver said and moved for Addy to hug Sara.

It lasted longer than a minute and laurel just muttered some things under her breathe.

"So, what did Tommy say? Did they find Quinn yet?" Oliver asked Sara.

Laurel looked at Addison and motioned for her to play with the ipad so long, and then gestured for Oliver and Sara to follow her outside of Addison's hospital room.

When the got to the private waiting room, in the Queens hospital wing, they sat down.

"Tommy said they are looking into it." Sara said.

 

"And Felicity. How is she doing?" Oliver asked.

"Why do you want to know?" Laurel asked.

Sara looked at Laurel, shocked and said "Her daughter saved my daughters life, how do you think she's feeling laurel? Her daughter is still missing. You just pissed that she's married to Tommy."

Before Laurel could say something, Sara's phone rang and then she walked away and picked it up.

 

"Hello." Sara answered.

"Hello Sara." The person on the other line said.

"What do you want?" Sara asked.

"You know what I want. I want my daughter. And if I don't get her back, I'm going to do something really bad. You see, I've got two kids here with me, you wouldn't guess who it is. Imagine my suprise when my sister dumped this boy in my lap" the person said.

"What boy? Let Quinn go." Sara pleaded.

"Its little Logan. Logan Merlyn." He said.

"You lying. Logan died." Sara said 

The person on the other hand laughed, and said "His not dead. He was reunited with his sister. Get me 10mil tonight. Or else"

"Or else what?" Sara demanded.

"You know what else." Then the person hung up.

Oliver walked up to Sara who was shaking.

"Are you okay? Who was that?" Oliver asked.

"We need to get to Felicity and Tommy. They need to know." Sara said walking out the waiting room and headed for the exit.

"Know what." Oliver demanded.

"That their son is alive." Sara said.

Then she got into the car, and then Oliver jumped into the car too and said "Well I'm coming too."

Then they drove off,hoping that they'd get to Tommy and Felicity in time.  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Yup that happened.
> 
> Comments appreciated
> 
> Some more kudos also would be nice.
> 
> Oh and to all those 4000 something hits that's just faaaaantastic.
> 
> I love love love this.
> 
> Stay tuned for the penultimate chapter....


	15. A Passion For Revenge.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan is alive.
> 
> Will Felicity and Tommy save their kids in time, and will Sara be able to protect her daughter.
> 
> Find out on this final chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hi everyone. Thanks so much for the comments and kudo's on the story.
> 
> This is my final chapter.
> 
> Its going to be long ass chapter.
> 
> I hope I do it justice. 
> 
> To those who are wondering about a sequel. Yes. Their will be a sequel soon. But this is the final chapter, hope everyone is enjoying it.
> 
> Kind Regards  
> Mrs Allen

Chapter text. : A Passion For Revenge.

Felicity was sitting in the back of the van, handing out com buds to everyone that was in the van.

Nyssa had one, she was linked to Felicity's security systems. Malcolm and the rest of the SCPD were wired. Tommy had one too. Even though Felicity has begged him to leave things alone, he had informed her that he wanted to be involved.

Sara had joined them a few hours later, staking out the warehouse. Its was 21:26pm.  
It was almost time for the kidnappers to get their money.

It wasn't that hard to get all the money together, the Merlyn's were rich, the Queens didn't have to give a cent even though Moira had bestowed two million dollars to her friends, saying that it was to help them, but Rebecca and Malcolm has declined saying they didn't want to involve her and her family.

So here they were, outside the warehouse that Felicity had tracked Quinn's watch.

They waited for the time to come.

When she checked her watched it was 22:00pm on the dot.

Tommy was going to drop the money, even though Felicity had begged him not to, he volunteered, saying that he wouldn't put her and their child at risk. 

Dt.Lance motioned for Tommy to follow him.  
They strapped Tommy with wires and then handed him the bags of money.

How five million could be placed in three bags, was mind boggling. Tommy walked towards the bin by the warehouse. He stashed the money by the bin, and waited for someone to collect it.

 

"This sucks. I wish I could just get this over with." Tommy said through the com.

Felicity sighed and said "I know honey. She will be home with us soon."

Tommy smiled and before he could respond, someone stepped out behind a tree.

"Mr Merlyn. Thanks for dropping the money." The guy said as he pointed a gun at Tommy.

Felicity's breathe hitched.

Tommy looked shocked and said "Its you... Where's my daughter? I want my daughter back now."

The man just laughed and said " I knew you would recognise me Merlyn. Who would believe that I would want to kidnap two innocent kids for money"

Felicity was as shocked as Tommy was when the person walked into the light.

It was Ray Palmer.

Ray Palmer was working with Ra's Al Ghul.

How twisted was that guy.

Tommy then stepped forward, but was stopped when he lifted his gun.

"You see its not that simple. Come with me. I've got a suprise for you inside." Ray said and then he motioned for Tommy to follow him with the gun still pointed at him.

 

*//Meanwhile inside the warehouse//*

 

"Mr Palmer. You brought Mr Merlyn here, look at all the money." Ra's said.

"I brought him inside, so he can see the suprise. Follow us, Tommy." Ray said and pushed Tommy into the second room.

When the lights were on, he saw his daughter.

"Daddddddddy!!" Quinn shouted and ran towards him, Tommy bent down and lifted his daughter into his arms.

"Oh my baby... You okay. Hi my darling. I missed you, I missed you so much, so did your mother, we going home." Tommy said.

"We can't leave yet dad." Quinn said.

Tommy looked shocked. 

"Bring my baby home Tommy." Felicity said into the com system.

"Because Logan is here daddy." Quinn said.

Everyone who was linked to the com system gasped.

"Honey. You know Logan is in heaven." Tommy said hugging Quinn to him.

"Actually Tommy. Let me introduce you to Logan. Logan this is your dad" Ray said pulling the boy by his arm.

Tommy looked up and saw the boy standing by Ray.

His straight jet black hair and blue eyes reminded him of himself when he was younger.

"Tommy?" Felicity asked.

But he didn't reply. He just looked at the boy. It was Logan.

He held his other arm open and motioned for Logan to come to him.

The boy looked sceptical, and then when Quinn nodded at him, he ran to them and hugged them.

"Oh you are so big. Look at you. You alive." Tommy said.

Then they were interupted when Ray clapped his hands and said "Awwww look at that. I'm so sorry I'm going to have to end this..." He then pulled his gun out and pointed it out to them.

 

Before he could pull the trigger, someone hit him over the head with a iron rod. He fell to the ground and Tommy watched him fall.

He looked up and then Quinn shouted "Moooooooomy" Tommy spotted Felicity and the rest of the SCPD.

It was all over.

They found them.

Their daughter was okay.

"Felicity. This is...." Tommy started 

But Felicity stepped forward and said "Lo...Logan."

She then hugged all of them.

"Its okay. She's okay. They both okay." Said Tommy, and continued to hug his family.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Epoligue in the final chapter.
> 
> Hope you liked this one.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finito!
> 
> The end.
> 
> I'm dooooooone.
> 
> Sequel is up soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hi everyone.
> 
> I can't believe this is the final chapter. I was uploading it earlier, but my phone caved. Luckily I saved a copy.
> 
> Heads up new schedule.
> 
> Arrow my heart Last chapter ends tomorrow.
> 
> Their very special gift will be over monday.
> 
> Hunting a Queen is what I will be focusing on before I continue A Very Special Holiday.
> 
> I'm also thinking of a new military series. And its been in my head whole day. 
> 
> I will be naming it "Rogue" but its still in the creating process.
> 
> I just hope everyone enjoys this finale of the story until the sequels up. Don't worry, I won't make the hiatus too long. I will upload the beginning of the new month.
> 
> Let me stop babbling. Enjoy.
> 
> Kind Regards  
> Mrs Allen

Chapter Text: Are better left in the past?

+++++++++++++++++++

Felicity stood beside Tommy in the garden, as she watched her children play by the pool.

Malcolm and Rebecca not far watching after their grandkids.

Tommy looked at Felicity and nudged her with his elbow.

"Can you believe its been a month since we've had Logan back. Quinn is a brave girl. She's helped him adjust to his family, and look at him his amazing."

Felicity just smiled and hugged him.

"She's as brave as her father. And her mother. I'm so happy that his back. Its hard for me to not worry about him being kidnapped again."

Tommy moved and held her close to his body. He rubbed her arms and inhaled her scent.

"Its going to be okay. I promise. I will never let anything happen to any of you." She sighed deeply and let out the breathe she'd be holding in for to long.

Only then had she known, that Tommy would never ever break a promise.

Just when Felicity wanted to go inside to fetch some beverages for her family, the kitchen door opened, and in walked Sara, with a picnic basket and her daughter Addison by her side, she wore a nice purple sundress with a straw hat and flip-flops.

She waved at Felicity and Sara smiled, but what stopped Felicity in her tracks was Oliver.

He stood behind Sara with Laurel, both have seem to come on their own.

"I hope you don't mind, I've invited them with me." Sara said, with a sincere face.

"Uh...yeah..yeeeeah its fine. Go on to the back, Tommy is there, I'm just going to uh...bring out the fruit, food and drinks. Sara, can you help me please." Felicity gestured for Oliver and Laurel to go out the back, while Sara followed her to the kitchen counter to make get the food trays.

"Felic...." Sara started.

"No, Sara. I'm not going to say anything. I'm just shocked. You brought my ex fiance to my house, I haven't even asked my husband. What about Tommy? How will he feel seeing Oliver? And most of all Laurel. I'm not going to argue, but you promised me Sara... And please don't break your promise again." Felicity gave Sara a stern look, which only made Sara nod her head, then she proceeded to put food on the table.

Sara smiled "I know. And I won't break my promise. I love your children and my daughter to much. I promise you no one will know." Then they took the food and drink trays outside.

But Felicity stopped by the glass doors and said "I'm counting on you Sara. I don't want to lose my family, and I don't want you to lose Addy again." Then they both gave each other an affirmative nod, and walked outside to feed the masses.

Tommy looked up at Felicity and walked to her.

"You okay? What's up with Sara?" He asked.

"She's okay. We all going to be okay. Are you okay with Oliver and Laurel being here?" She asked him.

"Yeah, well its surprising, but I'm fine as long as you and our kids are fine. I love You." He said and placed a kiss on her cheek and then smiled at her.

"I love you too."

+++++++++++++++++++

As he stood outside, watching from afar, his brown trench coat flown array, because of the gust of wind that has been flowing that mid afternoon.

As he smoked his cigar, he watched the cozy little family scene.

His companion took some shots of the family reunion.

"Look at them, they think alls sunshine and rainbows. What can I say? They going to get what's coming to them. I want what's mine and I don't care how you get it, I want it all back. Enjoy your time Sara, I'm coming for you, and this time not even Felicity can save you."  
*******************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: FINITO!
> 
> Its finally done.
> 
> Looking forward to the sequel.
> 
> Comments and Kudo's accepted.
> 
> Any thoughts for a name for the sequel.

**Author's Note:**

> So what do you think.
> 
> Holla at me.
> 
> Comments welcomed.
> 
> Love ya'll.
> 
> Mrs Allen


End file.
